Of Dragons, Stars, and Second Chances
by cerberus angel
Summary: When Laxus ends up with a beer soaked shirt and a lap full of one Lucy Heartfilia, he blames Gildarts. He has enough going on in his life and doesn't need two old men, a matchmaker, and an apparition meddling with his non existent love life. Then there's Lucy who is going through a tough time and has no idea what she has stumbled into. (A slow burning lalu fic.)
1. Prologue I

AN: There are a couple of things I would like to discuss with you guys before you begin reading this fic. The first being that I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. The second thing is that this fic takes place after the Tartarus Arc. I know the arc has yet to finish (I really can't wait for that arc to get animated) so not everything I mention in this fic is canon. Also I haven't read the manga I have only watched the anime and so what I do know about the Tartarus Arc is from wiki. If I get something wrong I apologize in advance. Due to this fic taking place after the Tartarus Arc there will **spoilers**. You have been warned! Now without further interruption I present to you my second lalu fic. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I've been watching your world from afar<strong>_

_**I've been trying to be where you are**_

_**And I've been secretly falling apart**_

_**Unseen"**_

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail was in full swing of celebrating not only Gildarts return, but also to show gratitude to a visiting friend from Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus, who had been helping them rebuild the guild. Drinks were being passed around in abundance and laughter and shouting echoed throughout the guild. Although it was a surprise that a brawl had yet to break out, but that could also be because Erza was keeping a close eye on Natsu and Gray.<p>

"Wild!" Bacchus yelled holding out his mug in the air.

"Four!" Cana yelled along with Natsu and Gray as they slammed their mugs together.

In the far corner of the guild sat a group of four men that had distanced themselves from the partying crowd.

"I have never hated a man in my life as much as I do him right now."

Laxus glanced at Gildarts who had taken Evergreen's spot when she gotten up to join Elfman. The older man's upper body laid on the table with his arms crossed under his chin. For a moment his eyes glistened with tears as Cana's laughter echoed in the guild then burned with anger again when Bacchus' laughter joined hers.

"Look at the way he touches her so casually."

The Lightning Dragon Slayer looked back at his nakama to see Bacchus had thrown an arm around her shoulders and her leaning closer to him.

"Who does he think he is?"

Freed and Bickslow glanced at each other nervously as the Crash Mage narrowed his eyes on Bacchus.

_Her boyfriend. _Laxus thought uninterested. Cana was old enough to make decisions for herself, so long as Bacchus didn't hurt her then he saw no problem in them being together. From the corner of his vision he caught a glimpse of blonde hair and the faint smell of strawberries. He turned his head slightly trying to discreetly catch another glimpse of the owner. His gaze zeroed in on the Celestial Spirit Mage.

His hold on his mug tightened as she laughed while collecting empty mugs and refilling others from another table.

"Laxus," The once Fifth Master turned his gaze on Laxus. "Go pull him off of her."

"What?" He looked away from Lucy and had to force himself not to flinch under Gildarts' intense look.

"Take him out the guild."

"Have you forgotten that I'm trying to clean up my image old man?" Laxus growled feeling frustrated.

"It's not like they will be surprised if you do."

"That's not a nice thing to say Gildarts." Freed frowned at him disapprovingly. "Laxus-sama has been trying really hard to earn back the trust of the guild."

Bickslow nodded while crossing his arms over his chest. "Laxus only messed up once." His babies floated behind him yelling. "Only once! Only once!"

"I know." Gildarts waved them off. "He was only being rebellious."

Laxus took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten in order to calm himself when he felt electricity spark on his palms. "Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because I don't want Cana getting angry at me."

"Do you think I like her yelling at me?" Laxus took a sip from his beer. "She screeches like banshee when you try taking her liquor away—"

"Or she kicks you in the balls." Bickslow said from experience. "Balls! Balls!" His babies yelled.

Freed choked on his drink causing Gildarts to smack him on the back, which sent the Rune Mage to the floor.

"Maybe you should lay off the drinks." Gildarts chuckled as Freed struggled to get back on his seat.

"I'll take your advice." He said not bothering to explain that he was still in the process of finishing his first drink.

"So how about it, Freed?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Can you go take care of Bacchus?"

"I…" Freed looked toward Laxus, who tilted his head back with his eyes closed and then to Bickslow, who buried his head under his arms to keep from laughing out loud. "You must excuse me," He stood from his seat. "I hear Mirajane calling me." With that said he gave no one a chance to respond as he ran towards the bar.

The Seith Mage lifted his head and yelled "Liar!" His babies bounced in the air as they chanted. "Liar! Liar!"

* * *

><p>Lucy had been helping Mirajane and Lisanna pass out and refill drinks since Kinana had to leave earlier that day to run a personal errand. She turned around and to see Freed run passed her. It was one of the rare few times she ever saw the composed Rune Mage acting this way.<p>

"Liar!" she heard Bickslow yell followed by his babies chanting "Liar! Liar!"

She took a moment to watch curiously as Freed reached the bar and spoke to Mirajane frantically before going back to work. She turned to Laxus and the Raijinshuu's table only to see Laxus, Bickslow, and Gildarts sitting there. "Good evening gentlemen." Lucy said in greeting as she walked up to them holding a pitcher full of beer. Her hold on the pitcher tightened when Laxus' eyes snapped open and seared her with a look.

"Hey Cosplayer!" Bickslow greeted with a grin. His babies moved closer to Lucy shouting. "Cosplayer! Cosplayer!"

Lucy gave him a playful glare as she gently shoved his babies from her.

"Refill my drink!" He held out his mug, his tongue sticking out.

"Refill! Refill!"

She refilled his mug before meeting Laxus's gaze. "Would you like a refill?"

"Yes." He slid the mug closer to her and when she began to pour the drink he said. "Thanks."

Neither of them noticed the way Bickslow was watching them highly amused from behind his mug as he drank his beer.

"You're welcome." After gracing Laxus with one last smile she turned to address the last occupant sitting around the table. He looked gloomy considering this celebration was in his honor. "Gildarts, what's wrong?" she asked concerned not only because he was her close friend's father, but also her nakama, he was part of her family.

"Oh Lucy," his eyes echoed with untold sadness that tugged at the Celestial Mage's heart. "This celebration is wonderful and I'm very thankful for it, but the one person I wanted to celebrate tonight with is drinking with that… fiend!" He slammed his fist on the table causing the mugs to jump. "That fiend has taken my Cana from me!"

"Oh…" Lucy was uncertain on what to say considering she didn't know the nature of Cana and Bacchus relationship other than they were drinking buddies. She suspected that perhaps they could be friends with benefits, but that was something she didn't dare ever voice to Gildarts.

Gildarts grabbed Lucy's hand from across the table. "You're close friends with my daughter. Whenever she talks about you she mentions how kind you are and how much you helped her. She holds a high regard for you." He pulled Lucy closer to him forcing her to place the pitcher on the table. "She'll listen to you."

"I don't know about that…" Lucy said nervously knowing how Cana is with her liquor and Bacchus. If anyone disrupted her time with the member from Quatro Cerberus before she was finished with him there will be hell to pay and the same can be said about cutting her drinking time before she calls it quits.

"Nonsense my darling girl." He beamed at her. "She loves you like a sister."

"I-I-I…" She stuttered and blushed under his sincere smile and almost caved in, but then she heard Cana's laughter and reality crashed in. "That may be the case," she said pulling back. "But Cana doesn't like listening to anyone when she's drinking. You're either with her or against her."

"You were my last hope Lucy…" Gildarts sighed. "But you're right." He laid his head on the table closing his eyes. "Even Laxus and Bickslow refuse to help me."

"If you're done trying to manipulate Blondie into doing your dirty work—"

"Now you're just making me sound horrible Laxus."

"You should let go of her hand."

"Huh?" Gildarts maneuvered his head to look Lucy's way without lifting it off the table to see her trying to tug her hand away from him without any success. "Sorry Lucy." He smiled at her as he let go of her hand.

* * *

><p>Laxus should have known nothing good could come from Gildarts grabbing Lucy's hand and his suspicions were founded when the Celestial Mage stumbled back with the pitcher of beer in one hand.<p>

"Lucy!"

"Cosplayer!"

"Cosplayer! Cosplayer!"

The Lightning Mage stood from his seat to keep her from stumbling backward, but at that same time one of the guild members stood up abruptly from behind her. They collided with Lucy's back pushing her forward again.

"Shit…" Laxus cursed as beer spilled on his shirt and the pitcher slipped from her grasp breaking on the floor. The next thing he knew he was stumbling back into his chair with Lucy on his lap.

Her hands fisted his shirt.

His hands held her waist securely.

Her warmth filled the palms of his hands and ignited a spark in the blood that ran through his veins. Her scent of strawberries filled his lungs overpowering the bitter smell of alcohol. Her heart that skipped a beat before pounding rapidly within her ribcage echoed in his ears. He bit back a groan when he felt his heart mimic hers.

Her honey brown eyes looked up into his blue-grey eyes. He could see the surprise in them as well as the red hue that was settling on her cheeks.

He didn't see the way Mirajane's eyes filled with hearts, the way his Gramps stopped drinking and smiled at the sight they made or the way Master Mavis eyes echoed with joy for she knew the future Master of Fairy Tail would need a wife that his nakama will love and respect. Who better than Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail's most beloved Celestial Spirit Mage.

And at that moment he felt the most alive since waking up after inhaling the Magic Barrier Particles that the demon Tempesta of Tartarus had released when blowing up.

"Get it Laxus!" Bacchus yelled breaking the silence that had settled over the guild when they saw the position Lucy ended with Laxus.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled looking at them confused. "Why are you sitting on Laxus?!"

"She likes him!" Happy giggled.

Laxus didn't care for what the others were saying but he could see how it bothered Lucy as she quickly got off his lap and faced the others. "That's not it at all!" She yelled at Happy never more tempted than at that moment to get her hands on that Exceed.

"What happened here?" Ezra asked marching over to them, her gaze narrowing on Laxus.

"Why don't you ask Gildarts?" Laxus growled as he stood up from his seat and walked passed them.

Bacchus laughed as the Lightning Dragon Slayer approached him. "What's wrong Dreyar?"

"It's close to midnight and you've overstayed your welcome for the day." Laxus snatched the drink from him and slammed it onto the table before grabbing him from the back of his neck and pulling him away. "Come back tomorrow."

"Laxus!" Cana yelled angrily.

"Not now Cana!" Electricity sparked from Laxus' body.

"It's okay Cana I'll come back tomorrow." Bacchus winked at her as he stumbled on his feet not at all bothered by the fact he was being manhandled by Laxus.

"Freed!"

The leader of the Raijinshuu quickly made his way toward Laxus and followed them to the guild's doors.

"Escort Bacchus to where he is staying." He shoved the drunken Quatro Cerberus member to Freed before turning to look his nakama. "The party is over!"

"What?!"

"You can't end it!"

"Master Makarov!"

"Please speak with Laxus!"

"There will be no speaking!" Laxus crossed his arms over his chest. "There will only being doing! None of you are planning on staying to help Mira with the clean up so you don't have a say!"

Everyone grew silent at his words and turned to look at Mirajane apologetic.

"It's not a problem." She said smiling quick to reassure them.

"Those that are not so drunk escort the ones that are." Now with the silence in the guild his voice could be heard by everyone without him having to yell. "If I catch any of you sleeping on the streets I will shock you awake and continue to shock as we make our way to your home."

Mostly everyone began to sweat bullets.

"Juvia will take Gray-sama home!" Juvia latched onto the Ice Mage who was too far gone to try pushing her away.

Bickslow stood up and stretched his arms. "I can take about three people."

When no one else made a move to do as Laxus said Master Makarov cleared his throat. "You heard him brats! Partner up with one of your nakama and take them home!"

* * *

><p>Gildarts stood up and patted Lucy on her head. "Sorry for earlier. I'll make it up to you."<p>

"You don't have to." Lucy said quickly as Natsu came to join them.

"Don't worry about." He winked at her before playfully shoving the drunken Natsu's head as he moved passed them to get to Cana.

"Lucy!" Natsu grinned at her. "I'll walk you home."

"It's okay Natsu. I'm going to help Mira clean up."

"I'll stay with you." He said already tilting on his side.

Erza stepped up behind Natsu and knocked him out before catching his limp body. "I'll take him home and then come back to walk you home."

"That won't be necessary Erza. I'll summon Plue."

"Are you certain Lucy?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine." She said as Erza threw Natsu over her shoulder. "Be gentle with him."

"Lucy!" Happy flew into her arms. "Why don't you want Natsu and me to take you home?"

"Natsu is drunk and he will most likely want to sleep in my bed because he'll be too tired to walk to his home."

"We like your bed."

"I know you do, but tonight I don't want to have to share my bed."

"Next time can we?"

"Maybe." She smiled down at him. "I'll get you some fish tomorrow."

"Aye Lucy!" Happy flew out of her arms. "See you tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Laxus glowered at everyone who walked passed him and especially glared at Gildarts who smiled happily at him as he walked out the guild with Cana.<p>

Once he saw that everyone left partnered up with at least someone that resembled being sober he entered the guild to see Wendy and Charle helping Lucy bring the mugs to the bar. Lisanna then carried them to the kitchen where Mira would wash them.

"Isn't it too late for you to be up?" He asked the youngest Dragon Slayer as she took a seat on one of the barstools and yawned, just having finished helping Lucy.

"I don't mind." She rubbed her eyes fighting back sleep. "I wanted to help."

"Don't over exert yourself." Laxus gently reprimanded her and patted her on the head.

"I won't let her." Charle said as she took a seat on the bar.

"Laxus." Lisanna came out the kitchen. "Mira-nee wants to speak with you."

Laxus simply sighed as he gently shoved Lisanna out the kitchen doorway. "What do you want?"

"And here I was thinking that you would be in a good mood considering the fact that you had a beautiful girl on your lap less than half an hour ago." Mira stuck her tongue out at him as she winked.

"If you're only going to tease me then I'm—"

"You're no fun Laxus." Mira frowned at him. "Ever since you woke up —"

"Is there a reason you wanted me here Mira?"

"Yes," She tilted her head to the side toward the counter where a black shirt lay. "I got you a clean shirt."

Laxus didn't say a word as he took off his dirty shirt.

"You can use the bathroom to clean yourself off…" Her voice trailed off as Laxus grabbed a rag and placed it under the running water from the sink. "That's not sanitary."

That still didn't faze him as he used it to clean off the dried beer from his chest. "I plan on showering tonight." Laxus threw the rag on the counter before slipping on the black shirt. "Thanks Mira." He said walking out the kitchen.

The matchmaker watched him go with a frown. Ever since waking up from the coma he had been under with Yajima and the Raijinshuu and then finding out about the real fate of Hargeon, the town he tried to saving from the Magic Barrier Particles and Fairy Tail's war against the Dark Guild Tartarus, Laxus wasn't the same. He was more closed off than usual.

She remembered Porlyusica saying that it was a miracle Laxus was still alive considering the amount of damage his body sustained from inhaling the particles and so he ran the risk of not making a full recovery. But all that changed when Gray brought Tempesta's blood to Porlyusica, which cured them of the Magic Barrier Particles.

Mira couldn't help but wonder if perhaps the Lightning Dragon Slayer was being affected by the fact that he couldn't save all those people. Did he not see that his sacrifice along with the Raijinshuu wasn't for naught? That it was the deciding factor for Fairy Tail to go after Tartarus, to bring them down for hurting their nakama.

* * *

><p>Catching sight of Laxus exiting the kitchen, Lisanna finished wiping the table she had been working on and ran up to him. "Are you heading home?"<p>

"Why do you want to know?" Laxus narrowed his eyes at her.

"Wendy fell asleep."

"I see." He pinched her cheek. "So you want me to take her to her dorm?"

"If it's not too much trouble." She whimpered.

Without a word Laxus let go of her cheek and walked over to the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"What are you doing?" Charle asked watching in shock as Laxus gently lifted Wendy into his arms.

"Hurry and climb on or I'm leaving you behind." Laxus pivoted and almost faltered in his step when he met honey brown orbs.

Charle floated beside him. "Are we going or what?"

Laxus tsked as he glanced at the Exceed before looking back at Lucy, who was now walking toward the kitchen. "Oi Blondie! I'm coming back for you."

* * *

><p><em>Wait… what? <em>Lucy thought to herself confused and looked over her shoulder not sure she heard correctly. But it's not like really had a chance to ask him as she came back to her senses he was already reaching the guild doors. "Wait!" She yelled, the washcloth she had been using to wipe the tables fell limp from her hands.

He either hadn't heard her or chose to ignore her because one moment he was there and the next his form had turned to lightning that streaked through the air.

"Lucy."

The blonde mage looked at Lisanna who was smiling teasingly.

"He said he was coming back for you." She elbowed her lightly on the side. "Since when have you and Laxus been on close terms?"

"We haven't," she frowned worried. "This is a first."

"Oh then he must have fallen for your good looks and radiant smile."

"I don't think that's the case."

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna yelled as she ran back into the kitchen. "Laxus is putting the moves on Lucy!"

"What?!" Mira exclaimed.

"No he's not!" Lucy yelled feeling her face become warm. She pressed her hands against her cheeks trying to hide her blush from the Strauss sisters.

Both girls came to stand in the kitchen doorway and shared a knowingly look as they watched the blush spread from coating just her cheeks to her entire face.

"It's not like that Mira." Lucy weakly protested as she remembered how warm his muscular chest felt under her fists even though his shirt had been wet. His natural scent, had been more prominent than the smell of beer that oozed from his soaked shirt, was that of a thunderstorm. The hint of something sweet in the first inhale and then sharp and fresh in the second inhale. The smell of rain filled her lungs in the third inhale making her feel cleansed and refreshed for the first time since the fight with Zeref's demons. She felt relief. It was the same relief she had felt when he had showed up in time to stop Hades from finishing off Natsu. The same relief that gave her hope.

Sitting on his lap watching his gaze come alive and reflecting how she felt. It was difficult to put to words. To explain to Mirajane and Lisanna how in that one moment he made her feel.

"He wasn't… he isn't."

* * *

><p>Lightning lit the dark hallway and the sound of cracking electricity echoed. The electricity expanded revealing Laxus' form. "Where's her room?" he asked the Exceed.<p>

Charle shook her head not used to that mode of transportation. She stood on shaky hind legs, one paw using Laxus' head as support. "It's three doors down."

"Do you have her keys?" He asked as he walked down the hall.

Charle jumped off Laxus' shoulder spreading her wings. She floated on top of Wendy's form and reached for the keys that lay in her pocket.

Laxus watched silently as the Exceed flew ahead and unlocked the door. He arrived at the door just she was pushing it open.

Charle flew toward the bed and pulled the bed sheets down. "You can lay her here."

He walked further into the room and placed Wendy down gently on the bed.

"Thank you for your help." Charle didn't waste any time in taking off the sleeping girl's slippers.

He knew that he should leave, but he couldn't bring himself to yet. Not when his gaze kept taking in the blue hair that just barely reached the girl's shoulders. Blue hair that, he remembered before taking the job to assist Yajima in his 8-Island restaurant, had been long. Long blue hair that he sometimes caught Wendy playing with while reading in the guild, waiting for her teammates or looking for a job on the guild board.

When he woke up again it was one of the first things he noticed. His mind was still foggy and his body was still in pain and he needed something to concentrate on. Wendy had stepped forward to heal him and it was then when he first noticed, but never commented on. As days turned to weeks no one in the guild spoke of Wendy's new haircut and so Laxus let the matter drop even though it still bothered him.

"Was she forced to cut it or was it her choice?" He finally voiced the question that he hadn't been able to for the past three months. A part of him didn't want to know the answer. Everyone in the guild knew how fond Wendy had been of her long hair, there was a reason why she never cut it. His hands curled into fists.

Charle paused in her struggle to pull the bed sheets over Wendy's form for Laxus question had caught her off guard. She should have known he would ask sooner or later. Since joining Fairy Tail Charle had kept a close eye on everyone who interacted with Wendy. It has been hard enough trying to let others in when all she ever had was Wendy, even with their ever growing circle of friends she still guarded the girl fiercely. Especially when it came to other Dragon Slayers.

She knew how Natsu and Gajeel viewed Wendy, but Laxus had been a wild card. That was until he aided Wendy in her battle with Zirconis and even went as to put himself between her and the Jade Dragon when it was about to eat her. Charle had seen that the Lightning Dragon Slayer had been willing to sacrifice himself to protect the youngest Dragon Slayer. Ever since then Wendy would greet Laxus whenever they crossed paths and then as time passed he too began initiating greetings with a simple pat on her head or ruffling her hair, while giving Charle a nod of acknowledgement. It had been a hard blow when they saw Laxus in pain as he lay in one of the beds in the infirmary. The news that he most likely wouldn't survive had driven Wendy to tears and Charle would never admit it out loud that it had frightened her. Neither had been ready to handle the loss of the Lightening Dragon Slayer.

"It was her choice." Charle said simply and watched closely as Laxus hands uncurled.

"So long as it was her choice," Laxus pulled the sheets from Charle's paws and finished tucking Wendy in. "That's all that matters in the end." He would never admit it out loud, but a part of him missed her long hair. Her short hair reminded him of someone he once knew… long ago. "You should go to bed as well."

"Goodnight Laxus." She called out to the Lightning Mage as he made his way to the door and she settled beside Wendy.

"Goodnight Charle." He made sure to lock the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"This is so like him to be late." Lisanna crossed her arms over her chest.<p>

Elfman nodded. "A man does not leave a girl waiting."

"I'm sure he'll be here any second." Mirajane smiled as she locked the guild doors.

"Laxus is rarely ever late." Freed defended the man he looked up to. "If he ever is it's because it's important."

"So Lucy is less important!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"I don't mind walking by myself." Lucy said trying to defuse the situation. "I planned to summon Plue to keep me company."

"That won't be necessary."

Lucy gave Mirajane a quizzical glance a moment before she felt that hairs on the back on her neck rise. A heartbeat later the night echoed with a loud boom as lightning strike the ground next to her. Just as quickly as it came it was gone leaving Laxus standing beside her with his arms crossed over his chest and the air around them charged as electricity sparked from his form.

Mirajane graced him with a smile, while Freed looked at him with admiration

"Took you long enough." Lisanna said with her arms crossed over her chest, a hint of amusement in her eyes.

Laxus in response simply lifted a finger toward her. The Take Over Mage an "Eep!" when she saw lightning spark out from the tip. She dived behind Elfman.

"Laxus." Mirajane placed her hands on her hips. "How many times have I told you, we fry enemies not friends?"

Lucy, who had been a bit apprehensive since the moment Laxus showed up, found herself relaxing and wanting to laugh at the situation. Freed looked to be panicking as he glanced nervously between his girlfriend and the man he'd follow to the ends of the world, perhaps he was worried that he would have to choose a side. Elfman didn't seem to be fazed by Laxus trying to shock Lisanna making it seem like this wasn't the first time he tried doing something like this. Instead he was patting Lisanna on the head, while she glared at Laxus.

But from all the expressions around her the one she found the most entertaining had to be Laxus'. He had a glower that practically said he was done with them. A chuckle slipped passed her lips and she quickly pressed her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Even so she could feel the weight of his gaze and did the mistake of looking over at him. His gaze was narrowed on her as if he knew the reason why she had wanted to laugh. She looked away and cleared her throat. "It's been a long night and I really think it's best that we head home."

"I agree with Lucy." Mirajane walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." She gaze met Laxus. "Take care of each other."

He pivoted and just as he began to walk away he raised his right hand and waved back at them.

"That's my cue to go." Lucy pulled away from Mira and waved at the others. As she walked away she pulled out the silver nikora key and summoned Plue.

Mirajane watched as Lucy scooped Plue into her arms and jogged to catch up to Laxus. Once she did she set the little Celestial Spirit on his feet. The S-Class Mage watched silently as the Lightning Dragon Slayer peered down at the Celestial Spirit before looking back at the owner. To her they both looked like broken puzzle pieces that needed to be mended before they could be placed together and create something wonderful.

"Mira."

She glanced at Freed to see him holding out his arm. Mirajane felt her lips curl into a smile as she placed her hand on the crook of his arm. She lay her head on his shoulder. "Take me home Freed."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first<strong>_

_**Sometimes the first thing you want never comes**_

_**But I know waiting is all you can do **_

_**Sometimes"**_

_**-Strange and Beautiful (Aqualung)**_

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I try catching them, but I'm not gonna lie I'm pretty bad when it comes to proofreading. The prologue ended up being longer than I expected so I'm splitting up into two parts. The second part should be up soon. :) I hope you guys are liking it so far. A few more things about this fic. This will be a slow burning lalu fic and it will be rated M for certain themes that I may or may not touch upon, language, and future lemons. The couples will be: Laxus x Lucy, Freed x Mirajane, Evergreen x Elfman, Gray x Juvia, Natsu x Lisanna, Gajeel x Levy, and Cana x Bickslow or Bacchus (I'm still not sure about this one). If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Please don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think so far. I love to hear from you! =D<p>

For those wondering about "Full Circle" I have not forgotten about it! I'm still working on the next chapter, which is turning out longer than I had originally planned. Be on the lookout for it! =)


	2. Prologue II

AN: You guys are amazing. I'm shocked by the response this fic has gotten. Thank you guys so much. I've been working on this part nonstop and I'm still unsure about posting it because I don't want to disappoint you guys, but it's Christmas Eve and I wanted to gift you guys the second part. I have my fingers crossed that you guys will like it.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>My world was on fire,<strong>_

_**And no could save me but you"**_

* * *

><p>Silence settled over them. Lucy was tempted to break it when she kept catching Laxus looking at Plue, then at her, and then back ahead only to repeat the process shortly after. She was just about to ask what his problem was when he narrowed his eyes on Plue, but he beat her to the punch.<p>

"Is it okay?"

"What?" she asked confused.

Laxus wasn't one to get easily distracted, but when something caught his attention he would fixate on it. He would keep poking at it until he was satisfied with what he found. The short, stout white creature with bland eyes and a golden horn-like nose that was walking between Lucy and him had caught his attention. No matter how much Laxus tried to look away his gaze kept going back to the peculiar looking creature that seemed to tremble with every step it took.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer was tempted to take a few steps away because the creature looked like it could fall over and die at any moment, but didn't do so because it may look like an insult and that really was the last thing he wanted considering he was trying to form bonds with his nakama. Laxus knew the only way to ease his conscious was to address the matter by asking what the hell was wrong with it. "Is it sick?"

Lucy had half a mind to snap at the Laxus for calling Plue an it, but when she turned to the Lightning Mage he was peering down at Plue with a mixture of confusion and concern. "His name is Plue and he's a dog."

"Dog?" Laxus looked at Lucy in disbelief. He knows how dogs look like and that white creature did not look like a dog to him.

"Just like Happy is a cat."

"Happy is an Exceed."

"Plue is a Celestial Spirit."

And with that said Laxus understood what she was saying. The corner of his lip curled upward.

"And to answer your earlier question," Lucy glanced at Plue to see him stop walking when he finally noticed that they were no longer following him. "He's not sick. That's just the way he is."

Laxus remained silent as Plue tried running back to them and almost stumbled forward, but in the end righted himself before offering them a wobbly smile. If he had met the Spirit years ago Laxus knew he would have sneered at the sight of him. Plue didn't show any sign of being a powerful being. He wouldn't have even acknowledged it. But he was no longer that narrow minded and self-centered person. He now knew that power doesn't simply lay in the appearance of it. Laxus can see that Plue strength does not lay in the physical or magical. He is a Companion Spirit. His strength lies in guiding and keeping Lucy company.

The Lightning Mage can see it in the way Plue kept walking a few inches ahead of them leading the way to her home. His head slightly tilted upward sniffing the air. He can now see the Spirit was at ease even though his body trembled. An ease that can only come from doing something constantly. Laxus could infer that Plue had walked Lucy home multiple times. He wondered if the Spirit knew just what he offered Lucy by simply being beside her. _Does he know how happy he makes her?_ Did Plue know that he was the reason why he and Lucy could have a conversation without it being awkward?

"Awww Plue!" Lucy lifted him up into her arms and nuzzled his cheek. "You're too adorable."

Laxus got his answer when he saw the wobbly smile turn into a knowing one. The Spirit knew exactly what it was doing for his owner. He watched as Plue lifted a paw and waved at him. "Puu."

"He's saying hi."

Laxus glanced at Lucy to see her looking amused before looking back at the Spirit and nodding at him. He must have done something right because he heard Lucy's heart skip a beat before pounding rapidly just like it did in the guild. His gaze instantly sought hers and he could see the wonder in them and the pink hue that was beginning to color her cheeks.

He wanted to know what he did to gain this response from her. He wanted to know what he did to make her look at him like that. He wanted to step closer to her, but he was also wanted to step away. He didn't know what she was doing to him and he wondered if perhaps she was doing this to him on purpose. His eyes searched her face frantically for any sign of deceit, but saw none. Her face, her expression, her posture were sincere. For the life of him he couldn't fathom how she could look at him like that.

Lucy couldn't put to words how she was feeling at this moment. How that one nod Laxus gave to Plue meant so much to her. Everyone knew that Laxus was a person who kept to himself. Some say that it's because he thinks himself to be above others, but his nakama know better. They know that he can be as awkward as he is cocky and in most cases it's because the man doesn't know how to act properly in certain situations that are thrust upon him that he comes out looking more like an ass.

Lucy has come to understand Laxus as a man that is more of actions than words. His greetings consist of a nod, a look, or a wave and at times one may get the grunt or tsk depending if he's in a bad mood. Nonetheless Lucy learned that Laxus would greet his nakama no matter what mood he's in. For him to acknowledge one of her Spirits like he did one of his nakama has shown just how far he has grown as a person. She truly believed that this is a step closer to him becoming the next master of Fairy Tail. The thought filled her with excitement for her nakama.

"Puun."

She felt Plue's paw against her cheek and looked away from Laxus to look at him. "What is it?"

"Puun." He pointed a paw at Laxus.

"You're right." Lucy chuckled. "Laxus is not one for words so that's his way of saying hi."

"Puu-puun!" He pointed forward toward where her apartment was two buildings down. "Puu-puun!"

"Alright." She motioned for Laxus to follow them.

"What does he want?" Laxus asked walking beside her.

"His candy."

He didn't give a second thought that the dog Spirit liked to eat candy. "Isn't it too late for him to be eating candy?"

"Nope." Lucy grinned at him. "Plue goes by his own time."

"Hmmm…" He glanced at Plue. "I like the sound of that." Once again Laxus must have said something right because both Mage and Spirit smiled at him. He quickly looked away when he felt his face become considerably warm.

Once they reached her apartment Plue jumped out of Lucy's arms when she unlocked the door. He wobbled toward Laxus and pulled on his pants. The Lightning Dragon Slayer feeling the small tug looked down. "What is it?"

Lucy who had entered her apartment but didn't see Plue enter behind her looked back to see Plue pointing at Laxus with his paw and then at the ground.

"You want me to stay here?" he asked.

Plue nodded before pointing at himself then at the apartment. "Puu-puun!" He didn't wait to see if Laxus understood before rushing passed Lucy.

"He wants to give you something." Lucy elaborated when she saw Laxus' brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why?"

She shrugged grinning. "I'm not sure. Maybe he likes you."

"Highly doubt that. Most people find me intimidating."

"The key word is people. Plue is a Spirit and Spirits see things differently from people. He must have seen something in you that others can't." Lucy didn't see the way Laxus' face crumbled, she didn't see the vulnerability in his gaze for she looked over her shoulder to see Plue approaching holding a huge lollipop in both of his paws, while a white stick poked out of his mouth showing that he was already sucking on his own. "He most definitely likes you."

* * *

><p>Lucy would never know just how true her words were nor will she ever really understand Plue's reason because she doesn't see the things he does. She doesn't see the auras that surround mages like he does. He knows that Natsu has a pink red aura, Ezra has a scarlet aura and Gray a light blue, while Lucy has a white aura. When they are together they shine bright and are beautiful to look at.<p>

He also knows that Lucy's shines the brightest when she is happy and it fills him with warmth. Her aura is huge and always seems to outshine the others, but Plue thinks it's because she has such a big heart. The only one who outshined hers was when he looked at Master Makarov. But now there was another who rivaled Lucy's. Laxus' yellow aura did.

It took him a while to try and say a greeting because he couldn't tell where Lucy's aura began and where Laxus' aura ended. Both aura had been hesitantly intertwining as they walked together and it was only when they began speaking did they mesh together and Plue was caught off guard by the lovely image they unknowingly made.

But just like Lucy's, Plue can see there's a darkness that lurked in Laxus's aura. A darkness that had tendrils of dark blue, which were slowly eating away at the yellow light making it dimmer than it should be, trying to distort the color. But when he stood next to Lucy the dark blue tendrils receded and so did the ones that tainting Lucy's white aura.

Plue could see that Laxus' presence was helping Lucy for her aura glowed all the brighter. It showed that she was genuinely enjoying herself and not simply putting on a mask with a smile to not make others worry over her. For that the Spirit was very thankful to the Dragon Slayer.

So he stood in front of Laxus offering him a lollipop as a token of his appreciation and as a show of camaraderie because anyone who could help Lucy in her time of need is someone he wants to remain close to her.

* * *

><p>Laxus doesn't want to believe in Lucy's words for he doesn't understand what he could have done to make the Spirit like him. He's still trying to come up with a reason why the Raijinshuu are loyal to him. Even after years of knowing them he still draws blank on the reasoning and doesn't know what that says about him or them. Nonetheless he crouched down. "Thank you." He said gruffly as he plucked the lollipop from Plue's paws.<p>

"You know he never offers Natsu or Happy any of his candy, they have to ask him for some first." Lucy said as she watched Laxus stand up to his full height again. "Be careful Laxus you just might have another candidate wanting to join the Raijinshuu after tonight."

Laxus narrowed his eyes on Plue and tilted his head slightly to the side as if sizing him up. Plue simply remained standing before him. "I think Freed can accommodate him if he wants to join." His small body trembled and his eyes closed as he enjoyed sucking on the lollipop in his mouth. "I'm sure I can persuade him to buy Plue some candy for their monthly meetings."

A chuckle slipped passed Lucy's lips, because of how serious he sounded, that soon turned to a full blown laugh as an image of Plue wearing a coat similar to the one Laxus owned and his own pair of magic headphones appeared in her mind. Her hands clutched her stomach as she leaned against the door for support.

The Lightning Mage found himself pleasantly surprised by her laughter. It wasn't something he was purposely trying to get from her, but he found that the more he's exposed to her presence the easier it comes for him to say things. As he watched her laugh he couldn't help but to wonder if this was one of the reasons why many in the guild liked her so much. Her manner of making those around her feel at ease. He wasn't sure of many things when it came to Lucy Heartfilia, but he was certain about one. Laxus found her very amusing.

And it was that amusement Lucy saw in his gaze when she was finally able to catch her breath again. A part of her didn't want for them to part ways yet, not when she was feeling genuine joy again and not the pretend joy she had been mustering for the past three months. Yet another part of her was against spending more time with him tonight since she didn't know him that well. They weren't close and she couldn't ask him to stay longer for he wasn't Natsu, Erza, Gray or Wendy. They were just getting to know each other and she had no right making him stay up longer with her when he was probably tired as well.

"Plue," she called out to her Spirit. A small smile tugged her lips as she watched him enjoying his lollipop. Plue with his candy was like Happy with his fish. "It's time to come inside and get ready for bed."

Plue waved at Laxus before wobbly making his way toward Lucy.

She picked him up into her arms before meeting Laxus gaze. "I'll see you at the guild tomorrow…?"

He could have easily told her that he would be there, but there was subtle and yet drastic change in her. He saw it in the way she held Plue slightly tighter in her arms, her smile twitched on her lips as if it wanted to fall, and her eyes were not as alive with emotion as they had been moments ago. They were dim with the hint of sadness and it was that look in her eyes that made him stay where he was for he knew that look very well. It was the same look he had in his eyes when he looked in the mirror ever since waking up again.

It was the look of something broken. It was the look of existing, but not living.

Laxus didn't mind that look in his eyes, but he disliked it in Lucy's. It didn't belong there. "Perhaps." He found himself saying as he crossed his arms across his chest. The imposing image that was usually associated with him was knocked down a peg or two with the lollipop he was holding. "Why do you want to know? Are you planning on sitting on my lap again?"

"That's not..." She shook her head. "I didn't mean to." She said it quickly feeling her face become warm.

He liked the way her eyes sparked with emotion, how they came to life instantaneously. He took note of the way her cheeks became rosy colored before it spread to her entire face and a smile threatened to curve on his lips as he watched her struggle with her words.

"It was an accident." Lucy inclined her head, her bangs hid her eyes from his view. "I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't apologize." Laxus frowned at her, his voice gruff not at all liking the way she seemed to want to hide behind her bangs.

She raised her head at the tone he used, but looked at him wide eyed for his words. She remained silent waiting for him to continue.

"Like you said it was an accident," his arms came down and his thumbs went into his pockets. "There's no need for an apology."

Lucy nodded her understanding because there really was no need for words.

"Why?" He asked. His curiosity, for wanting to know why she wanted to know if he would be at the guild tomorrow, got the better of him.

She tilted her head wordlessly asking him to elaborate on his question.

"Why did you want to know if I would be at the guild tomorrow?"

"I wanted us to talk some more."

"Talk?"

"We haven't spoken much before tonight and I thought that maybe it is about time we do."

"I don't talk much."

"Oh…" Lucy nibbled on her bottom lip contemplating what to say.

His gaze lingered on her white teeth biting down on her plump lip. "But I do listen." He watched her teeth release her lip and her pink tongue come out to lick over the slightly bruised flesh. "You can talk and I'll listen." He felt his face become unusually warm as the ends of her lips tugged upward into a smile. His gaze traveled from her lips to her eyes to see that her smile had reached them. There was no hint of sadness in them.

"I'll hold you to it." She vowed.

He humph to mask the feelings she threatened to invoke from him.

"Goodnight Laxus."

"Goodnight Lucy." He should leave now, but he couldn't not when her smile was that of the cat who ate the canary. "What?"

"I knew that you knew my name."

"Of course I'd know you're name." The smirk that graced his lips was absolutely devilish. "You're my nakama Lucy Heartfilia." Her laughter was melodious as it rang throughout the night air. A warmth settled deep within his chest. A warmth that only a handful of people ever invoked within him. A warmth that he once knew how to handle, but now no longer did. But the warmth that made its presence known in the pit of his stomach was new. It was solely Lucy's doing. He didn't know what to make of it so he pushed to the back of his mind.

It was with a simple nod toward her signaling his farewell and her laughter still ringing in his ears that he pivoted and began his journey home.

* * *

><p>Lucy had sent Plue back to the Celestial Spirit World not wanting her Spirit to see her like this even though she knew in the back of her mind that he would still be able to. It was strange to her how the joy she had felt minutes go left her as she entered her apartment and placed her keys on her desk. The sight of the nine gold keys revealed the gaping hole in her heart as the mask she wore crumbled away.<p>

Her eyes burned with tears. Some nights they didn't and she would think that perhaps she can move from this pain, but then some nights they would and she'd feel so hopeless. Like now the hopelessness felt so severe that it left her breathless. It hurt to breathe, her knees threatened to buckle from under her.

She loved her keys with her whole heart, she loved Fairy Tail just as fiercely. Both of them formed her family.

_Aquarius._

The thought of the Water Bearer had tears streaming down her face. She felt a part of her died when she sacrificed Aquarius' key. Nothing would ever be the same. It didn't matter that it had been a life or death situation. It didn't matter that Aquarius was the one who told her to do it, Lucy felt like she betrayed her Spirits. She felt like she had chosen between Fairy Tail and her Spirits. She felt like she chose Fairy Tail when she shattered Aquarius' key breaking their contract to summon the Celestial Spirit King.

Loke had told her multiple times that it wasn't true. That she hadn't betrayed them, they never thought that. He even delivered her a letter Aquarius had written for her, but Lucy did not listen nor did she read the letter. She felt unworthy of it and instead she kept it in a drawer next to last and only letter her father had ever written to her. Yet every morning she made sure before heading to the guild that her Spirits knew she loved them dearly.

Then there was that anger that festered in her soul at the thought of Jackal. How she never hated another living being the way she did that demon. Since the beginning he had been the one who would force her to choose between two people, trying to force her to put more value in one life over another and that was something she wasn't capable of ever doing. Natsu had been the one to save her the first time from ever having to make that decision. But in the end Jackal had won because Lucy was forced to make a decision. Not even defeating him with Urano Metria satisfied her. A part of her wanted to tear into him and make him suffer for what he did.

Even so… even though the thought of that demon angered her and she wanted to have the opportunity to hurt him over and over again, she would never do so because that was a line she could not cross. She knew that once she did there will be no coming back from it. _I would be no better than those demons. _The loved to torture and thrived in the misery they caused.

With that thought her anger would turn back to guilt. A guilt that would swallow her whole.

Lucy entered her bathroom and with a glance to the bathtub faucet water poured out of it. She began taking off her clothes and once naked paused in front of the mirror. Her fingertips touched the tattoo of Aquarius' symbol on her collarbone. She traced the mark as the sight of it filled her with longing. Once she was done she did it again and again as if in a trance.

After the fifth time Lucy snapped out of it. She tore her eyes away from the mirror and toward the bathtub to see it almost filled. With a wave of her hand the water stopped pouring from the faucet. She bit her bottom lip when she stepped inside and cold water assaulted her senses. Still she lowered herself ignoring the way her body protested against the coldness. With a deep breath she pushed her head under the way forcing the water to accept her.

When her lungs burned and her body jerked to break the surface she felt alive. It was a sudden burst on energy and emotion that grounded her to the present. It over came the guilt and pain. It was restart she needed. It was when her body stopped fighting and the numbness came did she let her head float to the surface. Her mouth slid open taking in the greedy breaths her lungs needed. She knew it wasn't healthy what she was doing, she knew something was wrong with her to be putting herself through this, but she didn't care. In a strange way she felt close to Aquarius doing this, after all, it had been in the bathroom when she was a child that she used to summon the Water Bearer to keep her company.

It was in the cold water she bathed and lay in afterward feeling exhaustion take hold of her. Her eyes slid close.

Then after what felt like only moments later she felt someone lift her the bathtub. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was. "Loke."

"Go back to sleep."

"Gomen." She whispered and fell deeper into her slumber not feeling the way Loke held her tighter or Virgo dry her before changing her into some warm pajamas. She didn't see Loke turn on her heater to make sure she wouldn't catch a cold over the night or Virgo tuck her under thick covers. She would never see the concern look they shared before disappearing into light and leaving her room in dark.

* * *

><p>A frown marred Laxus features as he entered his home. He caught the faint smell of Evergreen and knew she was sleeping in his guest room without him having to rely on his hearing to hear the sound of her breathing. He didn't bother turning on any of the lights as he made his way toward his bedroom. His thoughts preoccupied with what he had to do to stay up again.<p>

Once in his room Laxus threw his coat on the bed and placed the lollipop on his bedside table. He began taking off his clothes as he walked toward the closet to take out a towel before making his way to the bathroom.

He threw the item carelessly on the floor before turning on the rain showerhead. It glowed a dark blue light indicating the temperature of the water. Laxus didn't need a warm relaxing shower. He needed one that would help keep him awake.

Laxus breathed through gritted teeth as he stepped under the showerhead and let the cold water rain over him. His body trembled as it tried to adjust to the temperature of the water. He allowed himself a few seconds before reaching for his shampoo and beginning his showering ritual. His movements were borderline mechanical for he was taking no enjoyment nor was it a pleasurable experience. It was only necessary. After he was finished he tilted his head back and let the cold water strike him directly in the face.

After what felt like hours when in reality was minutes Laxus turned off the showerhead and grabbed his towel. He semi dried himself with it before wrapping it around his waist. The Lightning Mage didn't bother to look in the mirror already know what he would see. Dull eyes and the dark bags under them. He didn't need to be reminded of their existence when he saw Mira and his grandfather look at him, when Mavis frowned at him, and the Raijinshuu worried for him.

Laxus walked out the bathroom and went to his drawers to pull out a pair pajama bottoms. He slipped them on and left the room leaving the discarded clothing on the floor to be picked up for another time.

He made his way back to the kitchen and grabbed the energy drinks as well as soda cans from the fridge before setting camp on the living room couch. He turned on the TV and began flipping through channels. For a moment he debated on leaving it on a porn channel, but not even the sight of man pounding into a busty blonde from behind as she cried out in ecstasy could get a reaction from him. His mind was miles away and his body was too exhausted to become aroused. _How the hell is that even possible? _With a growl he changed the channel again.

The energy drinks and the soda were failing at having an effect. Perhaps it was because he had been abusing them for over two months and now he was immune, but what did that say about his body? Did he fuck up his body that bad? His eyelids kept sliding shut no matter how many times he opened them and his body felt heavy. Just shifting position was irksome to him. Or perhaps this was the side effect of staying awake for seventy two hours with only a little over two hours of sleep.

One way or another Laxus didn't care. He was not an optimist, but there was a slight chance a certain blond guild mate of his was rubbing off on him. For when he could no longer fight his sleeping spell, and before he went deep under, he thought that if he was lucky this time sleeping wouldn't be so bad.

But Laxus was never lucky.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I never dreamed that<strong>_

_**I'd need someone like you"**_

_**-Wicked Games (James Vincent McMorrow)**_

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I try catching them, but as you can see I'm not very good at it. I have to say that my favorite part in this had to be Plue's POV. I couldn't help giving him one. He's too adorable and I have so many feels for him. The hardest part in this had to Lucy's alone scene because I wanted to show she was depressed and more about the reason behind Laxus not wanting to sleep with be revealed in the next chapter.<p>

I'm also planning to have this fic split into three arcs. The first will be the Healing Arc, which will focus more on Laxus, Lucy, and the rest of Fairy Tail dealing with the aftermath of Tartarus Arc. The second part will be the Searching Arc, which will involve Fairy Tail searching for the books the Books of Zeref and mentions (maybe cameos) of Zeref. This arc will have more Laxus and Gildarts working together. The third part will be the Execution Arc, which will have all the guilds gathering together to battle Zeref, so expect many familiar faces to be making appearances.

I would like to give a huge thank you to: **eien-ni-touko**, **SHadOw MenaCE**, **Bigr3d**, **Blessed Unrest**, **ladycordelia17**, **XxshyxX**, **Dragon'sHost**, **xlalux**, **Exo-Toxicimpulse**, **Leafy**, **sexyshewolf**, **MissAliceLovely**, **gujennif**, **sajaa**, **Blueforyou09**, and **Addicted-to-GazettE **for reviewing as well as every who added this fic to favorites and alerts. Thank you guys so much. You guys are the best! =D

With that said please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I would love to hear from you guys and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. =)


	3. Arc I, Chapter I

AN: You have no idea how much love I have for you guys. Thank you so much for the amazing responses. The amounts of reviews, favs, and alerts have blown my mind. I wanted to have this chapter posted by New Year's Day or the latest Friday, but I ended up getting sick on New Year's Eve and I've just recuperated my health. This chapter ended up being longer than I planned. Even so I have my fingers crossed that you like it.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I woke up, I was stuck in a dream<strong>_

_**You were there, you were tearing up everything**_

_**And we all know how to fake it**_

_**And we all know what we have done"**_

* * *

><p>Under the blankets Laxus woke up cold. He uncurled, from the ball form he had curled into before falling asleep, and turned to his other side trying to reach out to the figure that should have been next to him only to find it empty. His small hand touched cold blankets. He forced his eyes open only to be met with darkness.<p>

His heart lurched within his chest. "Mother," he called out softly into the darkness, uncertainty tainting his voice. When he didn't receive a response Laxus sat up to see light spill from a crack of the open door that led to the bathroom. Without a second thought he shoved the covers off of him and crawled out of bed.

He ignored the coldness that stung his feet when they touched the hardwood floor and quickly made his way to the door. He pushed the door open and saw through squinted eyes his mother standing in front of the sink staring into the mirror. "Mom." Laxus rubbed his eyes with his knuckles when they burned because of the sudden light.

"Laxus." He heard her say and approach and felt her hand run through his hair. "What are you doing up?"

He stopped rubbing his eyes and looked up at her. Laxus was about to tell her that he had woken up cold, but it was then he noticed that his mother looked different. He had just gotten used to seeing the dark bag under her eyes and the hollowness in her cheeks. What stopped him was the sight of her hair. When he had gone to bed it was a cascade of silver that flowed down her back and curled into ringlets near the end reaching her waist, but now there was no ringlets. Her hair was short with the ends just barely brushing her chin.

"Sweetheart." She crouched down and met his gaze. "What is it?"

"Your hair." His small hand reached out to touch the ends of her silver strands in disbelief. It almost seemed like a dream, but once his fingers seeped through her silver hair he knew it was real.

"I cut it." She told him simply and pulled him closer to her.

Now he no longer felt so sleepy. "Why?" He asked knowing how much she loved her long hair. She once told him that his father liked her long hair and it was one of the first things that caught his attention next to her voice. Laxus liked her long hair too, he liked how soft it felt whenever he would touch it.

Her arms tightened around him and Laxus could feel her body tremble. "I thought it was about time I go for a new look."

Laxus nodded even though he didn't get why his mother wanted a new look. She looked beautiful with her long hair, she still looked beautiful to him with short hair. She always looked beautiful to him.

"Let's get you to bed." She lifted him up. "It's late and a young boy such as yourself shouldn't be up at this hour."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and legs around her waist and held on tightly hoping that it would ease her trembling. His face buried in the crook of her neck.

It was only when she laid him in bed did he let go and he waited for her to get under the covers before snuggling up to her. His head lay on her shoulder, his right arm curled over her ribs and his right leg thrown over one of hers, while the arm under him pulled him closer to her and her left hand carded through his hair. He felt drowsy under her ministrations.

"Mom…"

"Hmm."

"I think I need a haircut."

"…Okay."

He felt her lips press against his forehead as he fell asleep once again warm in her arms.

* * *

><p>"Mother." The words slipped out of Laxus' lips as he slowly regained conscious and felt someone touching his hair.<p>

"Sorry," he heard a familiar voice say with hints of affection and amusement, "but I'm too young to be one."

_What?_ He thought half-awake as the smell of something woodsy entered his lungs. His eyes slid open as his mind registered the familiar scent. The sight of a smiling Evergreen greeted him.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." She said and bit back a frown when Laxus sat up and his eyes roamed the room frantically.

Laxus stayed silent as his gaze moved around his surroundings taking in the sight of his living room. He reassured himself that he was sitting in his living room and not lying in bed with a woman long dead in a bed that no longer existed.

"Laxus." Evergreen called out worried seeing the measured breaths her leader took. "Are you okay?"

He closed his eyes and focused on the sound of Evergreen's heartbeat. His heart was beating out of sync and let her heart guide him back to a beat that didn't leave him feeling so disoriented. "What time is it?" He asked once his heart slowed to its average beat.

"A few minutes passed six."

He leaned back into the couch. "What happened to never waking up before seven because it interferes with your beauty sleep?" Laxus peaked at her through one eye.

"Clearly there are exceptions to the rule." She huffed pulling the couch pillow from behind his lower back and hugged it to her chest before taking a seat beside him. Both of them now faced the TV.

"I know." He smirked. "You don't have to say it."

"Say what?" She glanced at him.

"I'm the exception to every rule."

Her response was to hit him with the pillow.

His retaliation was to snatch the pillow from her and put it under his arm.

They both looked back at the TV and were silent as they watched a man and woman kissing in the rain.

"I didn't know you liked romantic movies."

"I don't, but I knew you were sleeping over and it wouldn't be long for you to join me."

"Liar." She accused him glaring.

He turned to face her. "It was either this or porn." He said in a serious tone. "You know what happened last time."

Evergreen felt her face burn. "I thought we made a pact to never speak of that incident again."

"If I recall I remained silent during that exchange."

"You didn't disagree to it." She growled.

"I didn't agree to it either." One of his favorite pastimes was teasing Evergreen. The fairy was one of the few people he knew that could dish out as good as she got.

"Laxus…"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want me to tell Bickslow that it was you who found his collection of porn and threw it in the trash?"

"Touché."

Silence settled over them, but it was only short-lived.

"So, why didn't you spend the night with Elfman?"

"Freed was going to spend the night with Mira." She sighed exasperated. "Seeing him without a shirt once is one to many times."

Laxus faintly remembered a time in which Evergreen entered the guild with Freed right behind her apologizing profusely. When Bickslow asked what happened neither had been willing to share any information so Laxus shrugged the matter away. "So they do sleep together."

"They probably do more than sleep."

"Interesting."

"What did you think, that Mira would wait until the wedding night?"

"I was thinking more along the lines that Freed would."

A chuckle slipped passed Evergreen's lips.

Laxus smirked as he watched Evergreen place her hand over her mouth to stop the chuckles from spilling out, but was failing miserably. The memory of his mother was the last thing on his mind. Perhaps today will be a good day, after all there was a Celestial Spirit Mage that wanted to talk to him and he was willing to listen.

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up to the smell of bacon. Her stomach grumbled in response. She turned on her belly to face away from the sun that shined through her window. Her eyes slowly slid opened and she blinked a few times to get her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room.<p>

"I knew the smell of bacon would wake you."

She lifted her head and looked through narrow eyes to see Loke stepping out from behind one of the turquoise curtains that led to the kitchen. He was holding a fork in one hand, while the other was placed on his waist as he leaned his weight to one leg. He wore usual attire consisting of a black suit with a tie, but this time with a pink apron that matched the pink of her Fairy Tail mark. The words "I" and "Lucy" were written in red and between both words laid a gigantic red heart. The sight of the apron brought a small smile to her lips. "Good morning Loke."

Loke was caught off guard by the smile. It had been a while since he had seen a genuine one. All his past attempts had failed and her forced ones hurt more than seeing her without a smile did. "Good morning Lucy." This time his smile came easier.

It was a strange for this morning Lucy felt a little different. After last night events she should feel ashamed and not be able to look at Loke. A part of her did, but it was different. She could still meet his eyes and when he took a seat on her bed she didn't hesitate to throw her arms around her Lion.

His heart ached at the contact. He couldn't remember the last time Lucy was the one to initiate contact with him like this after Aquarius' sacrifice. A heartbeat later his arms wrapped around her and held her closer. His vision blurred with unshed tears as he laid his cheek on top of her head. He could feel the Lucy he knew returning, slowly but surely. He knew that this time she will come back stronger than ever.

As much as he wanted this moment to last he knew that it had to come to an end. "You should get ready." Loke would rather have Lucy take her time getting ready and eating the breakfast he made for her than have her rushing at the last moment and not being able to enjoy the food he cooked for her. "Once you're done breakfast will be ready."

"Will you eat breakfast with me?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled by his shoulder.

"If that is what you want then I will."

"What do you want?" She pulled away slightly to meet his gaze.

"To spend more time with you." He said simply and from the heart. The slight red hue that covered her cheeks was a welcoming sight. "I always want to spend time with you."

"Sometimes you're too much Loke." She told him affectionately. "Then it's settled, we're having breakfast." She gave him one last squeeze and pulled away.

Loke watched her gather her clothing and wanted to imprint this moment in his mind. Centuries from now when he won't be able to be by Lucy's side he wanted to remember this moment. To always feel the happiness and warmth she invoked within him.

It was only when she disappeared into the bathroom did he get up and made his way to the kitchen to finish breakfast.

* * *

><p>"What time are you planning on heading to the guild?" Laxus asked Evergreen, who claimed the couch when he left to get ready for the day. At one point she must have gotten up because she was now curled under a blanket that wasn't there before.<p>

"After I get back the hour and half of sleep you took from me."

He threw his black fur trimmed coat over his shoulders. "Is that what you want me to tell Elfman?"

"I don't care what you tell him." Evergreen snapped.

Laxus bit back a smirk. "That poor unfortunate soul."

She sat up and glared at him.

Evergreen made it too easy to get under her skin in the mornings.

"Aren't you going to make breakfast?"

"So you can freeload off of me?"

"I do no such thing!" she cried out in outrage. "Don't confuse me with Bickslow!"

"Sorry Evergreen," He grabbed his sound pod from the counter and placed his magic headphones around his neck. "It's hard not to confuse the two of you when you look so alike."

"That's it Laxus!"

The Lightning Dragon Slayer quickened his pace toward his front door knowing what was coming.

"I hope Mira force feeds you this morning when you're being too stubborn to eat!" The self-proclaimed Queen of Fairies screeched her decree.

Laxus made it to the door in time. "Don't forget to lock the door when you leave." He said in farewell and slammed the door behind him narrowly missing the pillow she had thrown at his head.

The day was surprisingly starting off in a good note. It has been a while since he's had one of these.

Maybe his luck was changing.

But Laxus was never lucky.

He really should have known better than to hope.

* * *

><p>"How does this look? –ebi."<p>

Loke pushed aside the turquoise curtain and leaned against the side of the doorway as he watched Cancer stand behind Lucy, who stood in front of her mirror. Her blonde hair was pinned up with her bangs slightly to the side and a few strands that were purposely not pulled up spilled down and touched her shoulders. It was a simply hair style and one that Lucy wore on days that she stayed in her apartment to relax instead of going to the guild. It was a hair style Loke hasn't seen on her in a long time.

"I love it." Lucy told Cancer.

Loke didn't have to see in order to know that Lucy was smiling at Cancer when he saw the Spirit stand straighter taking pride in the fact that he could find a style that not only suited her, but made her smile as well.

"Thank you Cancer." She turned to her Spirit and wrapped her arms around him.

He patted her head. "If you ever have need of me again just summon for me. –ebi." Once she let go he graced her with one of his cool smiles and vanished in light.

Ever since what happened with Aquarius all the Spirits came to an accord to change their contracts to be available for Lucy whenever she needed them. They would have lost her if it wasn't for Aquarius and the Celestial Spirit King. It was something they would make sure would never happen again. They would do everything possible to never let her feel that type of pain again.

"Are you ready to eat?" Loke asked after Cancer's departure. He took note of her outfit and bit back a frown at the short skirt she was wearing. Winter had already begun and he knew how cold Magnolia could get. Even if he asked her to change he knew that she wouldn't listen to him, his only consolation was that she was at least wearing thigh high socks and a pair of boots. Instead of wearing a tank top, a revealing sleeveless shirt or a corset that accented her curves like she used to, she wore a blue t-shirt. The t-shirt fitted her snugly and covered the Aquarius mark on her collarbone, but this time Loke could see there was a difference to it. The collar of the shirt was a bit more open than the ones she wore before. He could tell because the beginning lines of Aquarius' mark peaked from under the shirt as if wanting to get out.

Lucy was always so vehement about it not showing. He didn't know whether to say something about it, but as he met her gaze he decided to keep his silence. There was no mistaking that Lucy had seen what he did. He felt his heart go out to the person he owed his life to. He will always support her.

"I'm starving."

That was his cue to go back into the kitchen and take out the plates along with the eating utensils. When he set them on the table she was already sitting down. He took his seat and watched enraptured as she took her first bite without hesitation. He remember a time when food would be set before her and she would not look at it. It was a struggle to convince her to eat. Loke placed an elbow on the table and his chin in the palm of his hand and watched eagerly as her eyes closed in bliss and she moaned over a piece of bacon. It was a beautiful sight.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Her question caught him off guard. How was it possible that he hadn't noticed her eyes open and look at him? "I will." He waved at her to continue with her food. "I am curious about a few things though."

"Hmmm…"

"Last night Plue could not stop talking about a certain Lightning Dragon Slayer." Loke said with a slight grin and was amused as Lucy abruptly swallowed what she had been eating. Her cheeks colored with a light pink hue. She looked adorable. "I was surprised by what he told me. I didn't know you and Laxus have become close."

"I don't know about being close," her hand clutched the fork, "we've just started talking."

He noticed that she did not deny wanting to be close to the Lightning Mage. A part of him had been surprised that Laxus had walked Lucy home and that he had made her smile when they had failed for the most part. It wasn't that he believed Laxus was incapable of being kind. He knew the man changed after being excommunicated from the guild. He saw it in the way he aided Team Natsu with Hades and then when he led the attack against Acnologia after Natsu gave them the courage to go back for Makarov.

Then again he saw it in the Grand Magic Games. He had seen through the illusion and watched along with the other Spirits as Laxus took out Raven Tail. They had all cheered when he used his Lightning Dragon Roar on Flare and had made it clear that it was for Lucy. The Spirits were not as kind as Lucy when it came to forgiving those who hurt her. It took them longer to forgive and the only reason they did not seek retribution against those who hurt her was because they knew that's not something she would like. The last thing they wanted was to make her feel disappointed and betrayed. They loved Lucy too much to go against her wishes. Through all these actions Loke saw the leader Laxus was capable of becoming.

So he knew that Laxus was capable of being kind when the situation called for it. What surprised him was more along the fact that the Dragon Slayer hardly ever approached Lucy and this was the first time he went out of his way to. Well there was that one time in the infirmary after the beating Minerva gave Lucy. Laxus had been just as bothered as the others in the guild for what happened to Lucy.

Loke who had been keeping a close eye on Lucy for the past three months noticed the Lightning Dragon Slayer had also been looking her way. The Lion didn't know what was running through his head, but Loke never expected Laxus to make a move. For all of his bravado, Loke had taken note that Laxus rarely went after what he wanted after the fiasco that had been the Battle of Fairy Tail. Plue did not suspect an ulterior motive from Laxus and Loke who had been watching the night before wanted to agree, but he would rather be safe than sorry. He planned to question the Lightning Mage without Lucy knowing.

"I know from experience that talking can always lead to something else." He winked at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said but they both knew she was lying as her face turned redder.

"Of course you wouldn't my darling Lucy."

When she finished Loke picked up their plates and dropped them in her sink. He walked out the kitchen to see her grabbing her keys. "Make sure to wrap yourself warm." He said grabbing her coat and scarf.

"I know." She let him help her slip on her coat and then stood still as he wrapped the scarf securely around her neck. "Happy?" she asked.

"No, but this will have to do." He sighed. Loke wanted to place a beanie on her head, but knew it would ruin the hair style Cancer did and Lucy would not be happy with him.

"Thank you Loke."

He opened the door for her. "It was a pleasure." Loke bowed.

"I'll see you later." Lucy waved at him as she walked out.

Loke had wanted to walk her to guild but knew that she would summon for Plue and did not want to interrupt their time together. He was right for as she walked down the stairs celestial light flashed behind her.

"Puu-punn!" Plue greeted standing behind her.

Loke waved at the fellow Spirit before closing the door and going back into the kitchen to wash the dirty dishes.

* * *

><p>Laxus mentally cursed Evergreen when Mirajane caught sight of him entering the guild and waved him over. It was not like he could pretend he didn't see her and turn the other way or walk back out. He had met her gaze directly and nodded at her in greeting. He sighed as he walked toward the bar. <em>I'm getting too soft.<em>

"Good morning Laxus." She smiled at him.

Her smile was too bright for this time in the morning, but then again she was Mirajane and Laxus knew she ran with her own time. "Mira."

"Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Yes."

The smile fell from her lips as her eyes narrowed on him. "Liar."

Laxus looked away from her and turned to look at the mission board. "So the old man is letting us go on missions again?"

"Since we're done repairing Magnolia and the guild, Master thinks it's about time we start taking jobs again."

He agreed with his grandfather. With the rebuilding being done they will need revenue coming in again for the repair costs. The members of the guild needed to make money again for the repair costs of their own homes as well and with the holidays coming in soon no one wanted to be away from their families.

"Thank you Lisanna."

Laxus looked back at Mirajane to see Lisanna handing her plate filled with eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes that were topping with whip cream and strawberries. The Take Over Mage set the plate in front of him along with a jar of syrup and eating utensils.

"You need to eat." Lisanna said when Laxus glared at her.

"I'm not hungry."

"Still doesn't change the fact that you need substance."

Mirajane nodded agreeing with her younger sister's words, her hands rested on her hips.

"Fine." He growled knowing that the Strauss sisters would not leave him alone unless he did. The last thing he wanted was for them to tell his grandfather and have the old man interrogate him for his lack of appetite. It was bad enough when the old man questioned him for his lack of sleep. He was not going to have a repeat of that. Laxus shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"So…" Mirajane said leaning on the counter and peering at him.

Laxus swallowed the food. "So…?" He looked suspiciously at both sister when Lisanna mimicked her older sister's pose.

"How did it go with Lucy last night?" Mirajane asked excited.

"Fine." He said before eating the strawberries on top of the pancakes.

"Fine?"

"What do you mean fine?"

"I meant exactly what I said. It went fine. Lucy got home safely." He didn't see the look both sisters shared when he said Lucy's name instead of calling her 'Blondie', but he did see their smiles. "What?" He asked after swallowing the bacon he had been eating.

"Nothing." Both sisters said at the same time.

Laxus shuddered, he could practically feel their minds conjuring plans that will make his life a living hell. "Whatever the both of you are thinking I want it to stop."

"Laxus, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You should just finish your breakfast." Mirajane patted his shoulder before leaving them.

"Of course." He pinched Lisanna's cheek knowing that he couldn't get at Mirajane without suffering consequences.

"Why are you pinching my cheek when it's Mira-nee you should be worried about?" Lisanna whined when Laxus didn't let go.

"I know, but this will dissuade you from even thinking about helping her." He pinched her other cheek as well.

"Laxus!" She growled at tried punching him with both of her hands, but he quickly let go of her cheeks and began catching all of her hits.

* * *

><p>Lucy pushed open the doors to the guild and was greeted by a nearly empty guild, which wasn't a surprise considering the fact that the guild threw a party the day before which involved lots of drinking. She knew that the rest of the members would show up later than usual and by twelve o'clock the guild would be in full swing again.<p>

The Celestial Mage waved at Cana, who paused momentarily in getting her drink on as she waved back with a smile before continuing.

Wakaba who sat on the table next to hers groaned in disbelief as he watched the Card Mage drink. Macao sat across from him with his head on the table, while Romeo walked toward their table holding two cups of coffee. "Hey Lucy!" He grinned at her and then greeted the Spirit that walked beside her. "Hey Plue!"

Plue waved at him. His wobbly smile graced his lips.

"Good morning Romeo." She ruffled his hair as she walked passed him and waved at the two older men knowing that their heads hurt and the last thing they would want to do was talk. Wakaba nodded at her gratefully, while Macao turned his head toward her and lifted hand to wave at her.

Lucy looked the bar to see Mirajane and Lisanna talking to Laxus. Just as she was about to walk toward them Mirajane caught sight of her and said something to Laxus as she patted him on the shoulder before leaving them.

The head barmaid greeted her with a bright smile and clasped her hands. "Good morning Lucy." Her gaze turned to the Spirit beside her. "And a good morning to you too Plue."

"Puu-puun!" He waved his paw at her.

"Will the both of you have the usual?"

"Yes please, if it's not too much of a hassle."

"You're too adorable Lucy." Mirajane gushed and pulled her into a hug. "Of course it's never a hassle." She pulled away and dragged Lucy toward the bar with Plue following behind at a slower pace. "You can tell us everything that happened last night when Laxus walked you home after I'm done with your order." She said making Lucy sit the on the barstool next to Laxus.

Mirajane closely watched Lucy and Laxus look at each other. It was more like Lucy had her head turned to look at Laxus, while the Lightning Mage simply glanced at her. There was a slight widening of eyes when it came to Laxus and Lucy's lips twitched ever so slightly as if warding off a smile.

"Laxus." She said.

"Blondie." He said.

There it was again the slightly twitching of lips. Her eyes danced with merriment.

Laxus felt something tug on his coat and looked down to see Plue had his paws on his coat. The Spirit gave him a wobbly smile when he saw him. "Puu-puun!" His small body trembled as he waved. Without warning Laxus grabbed Plue by the scruff of his neck, he ignored the protests of Mirajane and Lisanna, and placed the Spirit on the bar between him and Lucy.

"Puu." Plue said as he took a seat on the bar.

"He says 'Thank you'." Lucy said as she watched Plue eyeing Laxus' pancakes.

Mirajane pressed a hand over her mouth to keep from uttering any sound as Laxus simply nodded, closed his eyes, and folded his arms over the bar. She glanced between the blondes and met Lisanna's gaze. She motioned her head toward the kitchen signaling her younger sister to follow her and give their nakama some privacy.

* * *

><p>It was only when the Strauss' sisters left did Laxus open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that Plue had scooted closer to his pancakes. The Spirit had no shame as his mouth hung open and drool was about to drip. Plue was beginning to be another source of entertainment for him. Without a word Laxus pushed the plate closer to him.<p>

The movement cut through Plue's daze. He looked at the pancakes then at Laxus and then back at the pancakes. When Laxus placed at the jar of syrup closer to him Plue eyes watered and glistened with gratitude. "Puu-puun!" He said before he grabbed the jar and bathed the pancakes in syrup.

Laxus watched in shock as the Spirit lifted the plate and inhaled the pancakes in one mouthful. His cheeks were expanded to full capacity, but it didn't faze the Spirit as he chewed. In a matter of seconds Plue swallowed and sat back with a small bulge in his belly. It was only when Plue patted his stomach did he look away and tried to find another who might have witnessed what he had seen and confirm it.

It was then he met honey brown eyes that crinkled at the ends as she smiled. Her entire face was lit with joy and Laxus felt breathless. "I know that Plue's table manners can take some getting used to, but after watching Natsu eat countless of times Plue's pales in comparison to him."

Laxus snorted. "That's putting it nicely." He knew what she meant. He's seen Natsu inhale food and witnessed multiple times Bickslow stop Freed from tying the younger Dragon Slayer on a chair and enforcing proper etiquette.

"You didn't have to give up your pancakes." Lucy told him lightly. "Mira was going to give him a sundae."

"They would have gone to waste." For he wasn't going to eat them. The eggs, sausage, and bacon had filled him. It should worry him that his appetite had decreased so drastically, but he simply didn't have the energy to care. Not when his mind was plagued with other matters. "Does he eat anything?"

"It would seem that way. He's eaten anything I've given him so far." Both blondes were looked at Plue who no longer sat back and patted his tummy instead he laid on the bar took a nap. "Although he has a sweet tooth and prefers to eat anything with a lot of sugar."

_Perhaps that contributes to his trembling._ Laxus thought as he watched the Spirit continued to shiver in his sleep.

"So tell me Laxus." She glanced at the Lightning Dragon Slayer. "Has Mira interrogated you about last night?"

He nodded not seeing the point in lying to her. "Lisanna and her teamed up on me."

Lisanna being involved did not come as a surprise to the Celestial Mage especially with the way she was acting the night before. "What did you tell them?"

"The truth." He said simply. "I got you home safely."

Lucy smiled at the simplicity of his answer. "Something tells me they didn't like that answer."

"Clearly." He sighed. "They brought you over here."

"It almost makes me wonder what they wanted us to do last night."

"I know what they wanted us to do, but I don't do romance and you don't seem like someone who does one night stands."

"I'm sure you're very acquainted with one night stands in order to know when someone isn't."

"Are you calling me a man whore?"

The question was so sudden that Lucy almost jumped out of her seat. She looked at him wide eyed as he peered down at her with a raised eyebrow. "No," he didn't look angry, instead he looked, dare she think, entertained. "You said that not I."

"You were implying it."

"Just because I said you were acquainted with one night stands doesn't mean that I was calling you a man whore…" She really should change the subject, but there was something about Laxus that made her want to keep poking at the subject to see how far she could go before he put an end to it. "If I didn't know any better I would think you have a guilty conscious." The words slipped out without a warning. She mentally cursed herself.

"That's where you're wrong Blondie." He grinned. "The girls knew what they were getting into. I made sure to explain the rules."

"Did you make them sign a contract as well?" Lucy slapped a hand over her mouth and didn't dare to look at Laxus this time.

This time Laxus turned in his seat. _She's teasing me._ He thought with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. Only Bickslow teased him like this because he knew that Laxus wouldn't retaliated with his lightning and sometime Lisanna if she was feeling daring. Most people wouldn't because they feared what he may do, but that didn't seem to be the case with Lucy. It seemed like she could not help herself and Laxus didn't know what to make of it. She had gotten him with her cheeky response.

In most cases he would shove Bickslow out of his chair and when it was Lisanna he would either pinch her cheek or flick her forehead. He went with latter. Before he could stop himself he reached out and flicked her on the forehead. What he hadn't expected was for her to punch him on the arm.

Being on Team Natsu had taught Lucy something. After being in countless of dangerous situations that could cost her life, she learned that when attacks came suddenly one had to swing back first then ask questions. But this situation wasn't dangerous. She blamed Natsu who made it a habit of picking on her to join Gray and him when it came to some rough housing. Lucy had become so used to punching or kicking anyone who would hit her in the guild because that anyone was always Natsu. In her defense no one flicked her on the forehead except for Natsu. Still she didn't mean to punch Laxus. It was a reflex.

They were both looked at each other in disbelief.

The punch didn't hurt Laxus instead it had caught him off guard because no one would dare to hit him unless they wanted to fight him. It was even rare when another Mage was able to land a hit on him. Only the most powerful ones did and yet Lucy did. It's not that he didn't believe her to be a strong Mage, but the fact that he didn't see it coming. He was always aware of his surroundings that's how he was able to catch all of Lisanna's punches without breaking a sweat, and how he knew Natsu would try to land a hit on him before the Fire Dragon Slayer even made a move. He had let his guard down around Lucy.

Lucy wanted to apologize but whenever she tried to speak her voice wouldn't cooperate. Instead she felt her face burn under his gaze.

"I knew the both of you couldn't keep your hands off of each other."

They looked away from each other to see Mirajane standing on the other side of the bar, her hands clasped her face as she watched them with a blush on her cheeks and heart eyes. A strawberry smoothie had been placed in front of Lucy and a chocolate sundae beside Plue, who was now wide awake and in the process of eating it.

"It's not what you think!" Lucy said quickly and shook her hand.

Laxus didn't bother to say anything because he knew that it would fall onto death ears. He's known Mira too long to know that she would not let this go any time soon. He and Lucy were screwed for the time being until Mira fixated on another what she believed to be 'would be' couple. Instead he focused his energy on glaring at Lisanna who was snickering as she leaned against the doorway of the kitchen.

"Laxus!" Gildarts' voice rang through the guild. "Master wants to speak with you!"

Laxus looked toward the second floor. Gildarts stood there with his arms crossed and a shit eating grin. He mentally sighed, if Gildarts had that grin it meant nothing good could come from it. "Ladies," He nodded at them, "that's my cue to go." He made of the mistake of glancing at Lucy who looked at him with pleading eyes. "You'll do fine," he whispered only for her ears. He didn't need to reassure her or offer any words of comfort, but when it came to Lucy Heartfilia he found himself wanting to do things.

It was with those words fresh in her mind and heart that Lucy bravely faced Mirajane's heart filled eyes.

* * *

><p>"What does the old man want?" Laxus asked Gildarts once he reached the second floor.<p>

"I don't have a clue." The Crash Mage shrugged, but did nothing to hide his grin.

The Lightning Mage knew how the former Master liked trying to get under his skin and in some cases he succeeded, but this time Laxus would not give him the satisfaction.

"I'm sure Master will be happy to know that you're making nice with the others." He nudged the Dragon slayer. "Especially with one Lucy Heartfilia."

"You won't tell him anything." Laxus growled at him. "The last thing I need is for him to get ideas in his head."

"Seeing the both of you reminded me so much of my time with Cornelia. I used to tease her like that." Gildarts sighed wistfully.

"Spare me the details."

"The both of you will have a better ending considering the fact that you want to be the next Master."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lucy and you."

"There is no Lucy and me."

"There's no need to be shy. After last night there's no denying it."

"What happened last night wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you."

"And that is why you should thank me."

"Are you listening to anything I'm saying?"

"Master will be happy for you. He'll give the both of you his blessing."

"I don't need his blessing because there's nothing for him to bless!" Laxus snapped. "And if I were in a relationship his blessing wouldn't matter because it would be my choice to be with her!"

"I'm so glad you feel so strongly about being with Lucy. Make sure you tell her that."

"Wait, what?"

"Come on Laxus." Gildarts wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him to Makarov's office ignoring his protests.

* * *

><p>"Come in." Makarov said after he heard a knock on his door. He watched with a hint of a smile as Gildarts practically dragged Laxus in the room.<p>

Mavis watched with a gentle look in her eyes as Gildarts grinned and forced Laxus to sit down. Once seated Laxus shrugged Gildarts hands off of him and looked at his grandfather with an unreadable expression. "You wanted to speak with me."

Both Dreyar men looked at each other seriously.

"I have heard some interesting things about you and—"

"If it involves Lucy I'm going to stop you right there." Laxus cut his grandfather off gruffly. "There's nothing going on between us, so I ask that you tell whoever is saying this to stop tainting Lucy's name."

Makarov looked at his grandson surprised and hurt at the same time. The only time Laxus had spoken like this had been when he told him not to excommunicate the Raijinshuu. It made him wonder that perhaps Mirajane and Gildarts weren't simply seeing too much into things. That something might lay or could lay between Laxus and Lucy or perhaps this was more proof of his grandson willing to show those around him that his nakama mattered to him. Did he not know that this wasn't necessary? Did he not know that his nakama knew they mattered to him?

Then there was the manner in which he said 'tainting Lucy's name', which caused Makarov to frown. Did he mean that the lies would taint Lucy name or that being with him would taint Lucy name?

"Gildarts," he glanced at the Crash Mage and then at Mavis, "First. I would like to speak with my grandson alone."

Mavis understood as she stood from her seat. When she walked passed Laxus she patted him on the head before exiting the office with Gildarts.

"Do you think that you're unworthy of Lucy?"

"Why are we still on Lucy? There's nothing between us."

"I'm not saying there's something Laxus. But if there was, would you go for it?"

"She's not my type." He said it fiercely and Makarov wondered who he was trying to convince more.

"You're a fool." Makarov shook his head. "She's exactly your type, but you're too blind to see it right now."

"You must be going blind with your age old man."

"Doesn't she remind you of someone we once knew?"

Laxus shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." He leaned back in his seat feeling tired. "So stubborn… just like your old man."

"At least that's one thing we have in common."

Silence settled over them, but was broken by Makarov.

"If I asked you to tell me what you saw during your coma, would you?" He watched as Laxus looked away from him and knew his answer. "I feel that I have failed you again my boy."

Laxus cleared his throat. He hadn't revealed anything to his grandfather and yet he felt vulnerable. "It's my burden."

"And it is the Master's responsibility to ease the burden of those in his guild just as much as it is to protect them." He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table twining his fingers. "One's happiness is everyone's happiness and one's sadness is everyone's sadness, but for the Masters it is different. We're not allowed the luxury to wallow in our grief and sorrow not when so many look to us for guidance." Makarov stood from his seat. "We learn to heal and deal with our sorrows as we help the guild members with their problems."

Laxus stood when his grandfather motioned him to follow.

"Words do not do it justice for it can only be understood with experience." Makarov opened his door. "This is another requirement for being Master."

"Just like the paperwork?"

"This is more important than the paperwork." He said as they exited his office. "I have a special assignment for you. Should you pass or fail will determine if you have the qualifications of still running to become Master of Fairy Tail."

"Master of Fairy Tail…" It was something he had forced himself to stop wanting because he felt he was unworthy of it. "That's not—"

"Laxus." Makarov cut him and peered up at him. "Fairy Tail does not forget, but it does forgive."

He remained silent and let the words sink in.

"I'm hoping this assignment will let you see that."

"Do I have a choice in this?"

"No." Makarov said simply before he hopped onto the railing and Laxus came to stand beside him with his arms crossed over his chest. They both peered down at the lively guide. Many were crowding the mission board. Luckily it seemed that no fight had yet to happen. "Everyone!" He yelled, his voice echoed through the guide.

The guild stopped what they were doing and turned to look at their Master.

"Now that the repairs are done for both Magnolia and the guild I think it's time we go back to work."

Cheers followed his statement.

"Winter has begun, the holidays are quickly approaching and with it the time for giving." He said. "I'm very happy to announce that Laxus has prepared something for the guild."

It took everything Laxus had not to break from his façade and drag his grandfather back into his office and ask what the hell he was thinking. Laxus looked at Gildarts who sat on a barstool between Lucy and Mavis while Mirajane stood behind the bar. Now he knew why Gildarts had been wearing that shit eating grin. The Crash Mage knew, so did Mavis, who looked on joyfully and Mirajane, who took out a paper from under the bar. He watched as she made her way toward the wall of the mission board and pinned it on the empty side.

"He will be willing to do a favor for each of you so long as it's within his capabilities. All you have to do is sign your name on that white paper." Makarov pointed at the blank paper Mirajane pinned to the mission board moments ago.

Silence reigned over the guild and Laxus felt it oppress him. Times like these the guild would have gone wild, but that was never the case with him. What was his grandfather thinking? He wanted to snap at him, at Gildarts, at Mavis, and at Mirajane. He wanted them to leave him alone. He didn't need them interfering with his life. Did they not see they did more damage than good with their help?

He looked around and caught sight of the Raijinshuu sitting on the usual table. Tears streams down Freed's face as his glistened with admiration, Bickslow grinned, and Evergreen nodded as if to agree that 'his' gift to the guild was a magnificent one. They didn't see how it crushed their leader. He looked away to see Gildarts, Mavis, and Mirajane watch the guild like they would an exploding lacrima, but it was Lucy his gaze zeroed in on. He saw he rlook from the paper to Gildarts and the others then to Makarov and finally her eyes met his. He saw the worry in them. It was that worry that made him tear his gaze away from hers.

"Alzack!" Bisca yelled holding Asuka protective in one arm as she threw a pen to Alzack. Her husband, who had been standing close to the mission board, caught it easily while everyone was still in state of shock and/or disbelief at what the Master said. He signed their names on the paper.

The guild watched with belated breath if lightning would strike Alzack for daring to write his name, but nothing happened.

The spell of silence was broken by the sound of a chair scraping wooden floors and the unique laugh of an Iron Dragon Slayer. "Gi Hi Hi Hi."

The guild came to life instantaneously.

Two iron rods hit the mission board and caged the paper before sweeping across the guild and knocked many of the members off their feet.

Natsu jumped on top of one of the iron rods to avoid being hit. Fire licked his fists. "You're gonna have to do better than that!" He yelled as he ran on top of the rod toward the mission board.

Gray and Juvia had dodged the iron rod. "Guess again Flametard!" The Ice Mage pressed his hands against the wooden floors. "Ice Make: Ice Wall!"

"Gomen Gajeel." Juvia said as she used her Water Slicer to cut through Gajeel and his iron rods. "But Juvia must aid Gray-sama."

Gajeel quickly receded his iron rods and caused Natsu to land face first against Gray's ice wall.

Gray grinned and then proceeded to ice the floor so we could slide over it.

Everyone that had gotten to their feet struggled to remain standing now that wooden floors were coated with a layer of ice.

"Don't worry Natsu!" Happy yelled flying to him. "I got you!"

"Thanks Happy!" Natsu grinned at Happy took him to the air. "Take this stripper!" He threw a fireball at Gray.

"I will not let you hurt Gray-sama!" Juvia's eyes blazed with fire as she soaked Natsu with water.

"Lily!" Gajeel called for his exceed. Lily took him to the air as well and flew passed both Juvia and Natsu.

"Don't worry Lucy!" Loke yelled from the mission board. "I put both our names on the list." He winked before he vanished in celestial light.

Laxus watched not knowing how to feel as the guild fought amongst themselves to get their names on the list.

"You brats!" Makarov roared from the second floor seeing his precious guild destroyed in a matter of seconds.

The guild doors were pushed open as Erza entered the guild. The smile on her lips wilted the moment she saw the condition of the guild. "Natsu! Gray!" She yelled furiously when she caught sight of the Fire Dragon Slayer throwing fireballs at Gray and Juvia.

When they heard Ezra's voice the three Mages stopped. Even Lily did with Gajeel. They all watched the Reequip Mage nervously. None of them saw Master's hand as it came hard on all of them except for Juvia.

"Gray-sama!" she cried out.

"We're going to do this again!" Makarov yelled angrily. "This time all of you will behave or I will have Ezra punish you!"

They all gulped as they watched Ezra crack her knuckles.

"Mira, take out the hat."

Everyone watched Mira pull a black top hat from under the bar.

"The hat contains pieces of paper numbered from one to a hundred. The first three spots have been taken by Alzack and Bisca, Lucy, and Loke. If you draw the numbers one, two, or three you will have to draw again. Once you have a number you can do with them what you like. " He sighed. "Gildarts will start us off."

The Crash Mage dug into the hat a carefully pulled out one or the folded pieces of paper. He unfolded it and read his number. "Four."

"I wanna go next!" Natsu yelled crawling from under Makarov's hand.

Mirajane looked at the Master to see if it was okay. He nodded and lifted his hand.

The Fire Mage didn't waste any time in shoving his hand in the hat. He pulled out of one the unfolded papers and eagerly read the number. "One!"

"Draw again!" The guild yelled.

"Fine." Natsu frowned and burned the paper before he dug into the hat again. He grabbed the one of the folded pieces of paper and unfolded half it. "Ten!" he yelled before he pointed at Laxus. "I'm coming for you!"

"Natsu." Mirajane told him gently. "You didn't finishing unfolding the paper."

"What?" he looked at her confused.

She took the paper from him and unfolded the other side the paper to reveal another zero. She grimaced in sympathy when his face fell.

"No!" he yelled and fell to his knees while Happy patted him on the head. "It's okay Natsu." The Exceed tried to console him.

"Natsu is a hundred."

Laxus really shouldn't laugh. He knew not to, but he couldn't help it. His shoulders shook with the laughter he tried to keep from spilling out especially when his grandfather looked at him disapprovingly. It wasn't his fault. His only consolation was in the fact that Natsu had worse luck than him.

"Gi Hi Hi Hi."

He wasn't the only Dragon Slayer who found the situation funny.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Set my body free<strong>_

_**The silver tigers in the moonlight running**_

_**And the winds in the trees**_

_**Singing do you believe?"**_

_**-We Must Be Killers (Mikky Ekko)**_

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I've tried to catch them, but after working on this chapter for over six hours straight my head is done for. It's passed 1am and I have to get up at 8am. I would have spent more time on it, but I'm going to have a packed house tomorrow and there wouldn't be any time for me to look over it again until Monday. The bottom line is that I really wanted to post it because I wanted to know what you guys thought of it.<p>

The reason behind Laxus not wanting to sleep has been revealed. As the fic progresses I will delve deeper into the reason why he does not like dreaming of his mother. Let's just say it's going to be very angst. I swear Laxus and Lucy have a mind of their own. I have no idea what I was doing with their scenes. No matter how much I tried to make them serious they wouldn't cooperate. I hope they weren't too OC. I was also surprised by the amount of characters that made cameos. I didn't plan for Team Natsu or Juvia and Gajeel to make an appearance until the next chapter, but the end scene just would not stop expanding. I hope you guys liked it.

I would like to give a huge thank you to: **GemNika**, **Dragon'sHost**, **Raelin Thaon**, **eien-ni-touko **(I know what you mean about logging in through a cellphone, but thank you so much for still leaving a review. Also if you there's anyone you can recommend as a Beta please don't hesitate to. I have one, but she hasn't watched Fairy Tail and I would very much like one that does because then I can share some ideas with them and they be able to tell me if the characters are being to OC.), **Aipom4**, **lovergirl8602**, **Exo-Toxicimpulse**, **Guest **(I hope you liked the update), **W1n6s-0f-F1r3**, **Blueforyou09**, **XxShyxX**, **leolady4ever**, **nerdfightersunshine**, **SHadoW MenaCE**, **LittlePrincessNana**, **JustLoverly**, **BloodyWolfGirl6**, **DeadendAngel4 **(Of course I'm going to continue. ;) The plan is to post two to three chapters per month. As for the Execution Arc don't worry, there will be a lot of Lucy and Laxus working together and fighting), and **Leafy **(There will be more of Plue's POV in this fic. I have much planned for our little friend.) for reviewing as well as everyone who added this fic to their favorites and alerts. You guys are the best! Thank you so much! =D

With that said please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I would love to hear from you guys and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. =)


	4. Arc I, Chapter II

AN: So I decided to read Tartarus Arc and it completed blindsided me. I read what happened on wiki, but it's so different seeing how it all went down. I lost count on how many times I cried and wanted to punch Hiro Mashima in the throat for doing this. Seeing Laxus wake up had me tearing up and the way he pulled the Raijinshuu into a hug was so beautiful. He wants to protect them! T^T I'm not gonna lie the end of the Tartarus Arc had me screeching. I can honestly say that I'm a bit frightened on how it will all end. My heart is breaking at the thought of it. T~T Okay at least now I have a clearer picture on how the events in the Tartarus Arc affected certain characters. With that said be prepared for the feels in the Healing Arc. Now before you begin the chapter I want to tell you that the first half takes place before Laxus and Makarov come out of the office. Once again I want to give a huge thank you to you guys! It's your words of encouragement that give that push I need to keep going forward with this fic. You guys truly are the best. =)

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>If shame had a face <strong>_

_**I think it would kind of look like mine**_

_**If it had a home would it be my eyes?**_

_**Would you believe me if I said I'm tired of this?**_

_**Well here we go now one more time**_

_**'Cause I tried to climb your steps**_

_**I tried to chase you down**_

_**I tried to see how low I could get down to the ground"**_

* * *

><p>After finishing his sundae Plue bid farewell with a wave of his paw to Lucy and the Strauss sisters before returning to the Celestial world. Lucy could not blame her Spirit for wanting to escape when Mirajane and Lisanna began to shoot questions.<p>

"Tell us the truth Lucy. What exactly happened last night?"

"Laxus simply walked me home."

"So nothing happened?"

"Was something supposed to happen?" She looked at them suspiciously.

"No." They both sighed dejected, the 'we hoped' part remained in the air.

The blonde mage mentally thanked whatever higher being there was that was watching over her, well in her case more than likely it was the Celestial Spirit King, when Mirajane nor Lisanna weren't able to continue the conversation for Gildarts and Mavis had joined them.

"So Lucy," The Crash Mage said as he took a seat on the barstool Laxus had vacated, "I heard from a birdy that a certain Lightning Dragon Slayer walked you home last night." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

"I wonder who that little birdy could have been." The Celestial Mage glared at Lisanna who whistled and looked elsewhere as she helped her older sister polish the mugs.

"Oh love." Mavis said excited her eyes glistened with stars.

"It's not like that!" Lucy said quickly as her face burned under the gazes of both former Masters. "Laxus and I are—"

"Lovers."

She narrowed her eyes on the teasing Gildarts. "Nakama."

"There can be different types of love between nakama." Mavis said as she remembered Warrod Sequen, who was still alive and well and filled her heart with joy. Precht Gaeblog, who filled her heart with bittersweet nostalgia for she could still vividly remember how the man used to be before he betrayed Fairy Tail. But the man was not as lost as she had feared because Makarov told her of the message his spirit gave to Natsu and Lucy. He told them to release the light even though in the end it was not yet time.

Although it was Yury Dreyar that made her heart hurt with joy and pain. He unknowing became her "Lord of the Fairy" when he promised to take her to see fairies if she won a game of wits. In the end she won and he had kept his promise. She was surrounded by fairies now. Her darling fairies that had almost been taken from her and for that she could not forgive Zeref. His demons had almost destroyed what she loved. If Lucy hadn't escaped the Alegria transformation then her fairies would have been gone. Mavis had despaired, but it was Lucy's light that kept her from going off the deep end. Lucy had been Fairy Tail's last hope, the one that was able to cut through the despair. She was entrusted with everything.

And she succeeded, but the price she had to pay was steep. Mavis had shed tears for her Celestial fairy. She wanted to thank Lucy for saving Fairy Tail. The light she created made them strong. Mavis knew that even though she was the heart of Fairy Tail, Lucy was the light of Fairy Tail.

"The both of us are acquainted with the different types of love." The First Master of Fairy Tail held Lucy's gaze. "We know them very well. Not many are capable of loving the way we do for we have very big hearts, but we also know the pain of having such big hearts. The sacrifices we have to make and sometimes we are forced to let go of those we love in the most unexpected ways."

Lucy sucked in a sharp breath, her heart stuttered within her ribcage.

"But only because we let them go does not mean we loved them any less."

Her eyes burned and her body trembled as Mavis words resounded in her mind, body, and soul.

"We loved them just as fiercely. We know this very well."

Lucy opened her eyes when the threat of tears left her. She looked into Mavis eyes and knew that she knew of Aquarius.

Mavis leaned into Lucy's ear and whispered. "For we have both experienced the same type of pain."

"I…"

Mavis leaned back and met her gaze with a gentle smile.

"I will not allow for that situation to ever repeat itself." Lucy didn't care that Gildarts, Mirajane, or Lisanna could hear her. "I will get stronger."

"I know you will. You already are on your way."

The smile the First Master gave her was now a secretive one and Lucy found herself responding with one of her own.

Gildarts looked at Mirajane inquisitively, but the barmaid simply shook her head. When he glanced at Lisanna she was frowning. The playfulness had evaporated from the air, but when he looked back at Lucy she didn't look as tense. To him she looked relieved and Mavis seemed to be on cloud nine. The smile both girls had made it seem like they had shared an intimate secret.

"Gildarts," Mirajane said. "Why aren't you and Mavis with Laxus and Master?"

He looked back at Mirajane. "Master wanted to talk with Laxus in private."

It was his words that caught Lucy's attention. "Is he in trouble?" she asked worried and scooted half off the stool with one of her foot on the ground.

Gildarts was tempted to say yes because the girl looked ready to bolt upstairs and give Master a piece of her mind. He's seen Lucy yell at Natsu and could vividly imagine her raising her voice at Makarov for daring to scold Laxus. He thought it to be funny because Makarov would be speechless and then adorable because to have someone as small as Lucy defend someone as tall and big as Laxus even verbally would be a sight to behold. He chuckled. "No, he's not."

* * *

><p>As a Dragon Slayer Natsu was blessed with a fast metabolism so he burned through calories quickly, which would explain why he had such a huge appetite and could hold his alcohol. But considering the amount he drank last night it wasn't a surprise that he woke up with a slight headache. Still he had felt worse and this slight discomfort was nothing to the Salamander as he sat up and looked around his messy home through squinted eyes. "Happy!" He yelled when he didn't see his blue Exceed.<p>

As if summoned Happy flew through the open window carrying a canteen. "Natsu!" He exclaimed and smiled when he landed on Natsu's lap. "You're finally awake." The Exceed handed him the canteen. "I brought you some water."

"Thank you Happy." Natsu chugged down the water and threw the canteen over his shoulder as he wiped his mouth with his forearm once he was done. "I'm feeling much better!"

"That's good to hear!" Happy jumped off of Natsu's lap and flew into the air. "Come on Natsu. We missed breakfast already and I don't want to miss lunch."

"We missed breakfast!?" The Fire Dragon Slayer tried to quickly get off the hammock and only succeeded in getting his legs tangled and ended up landing face first on the floor.

"Aren't you hungry?" The blue Exceed asked as he hovered by the door.

Natsu's stomach growled his answer. He lifted head off the floor and smiled a toothy smile. "I am." He untangled his legs and ran out the door. "Let's go Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy flew behind him. "Lucy can cook us dinner. She promised me fish last night."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Natsu slowed his pace until it was a walk.

"She promised."

"I know." He sighed and placed his hands behind his head.

"Why are you against us going to Lucy's apartment?" Happy asked as he watched Natsu look up at the azure sky. His face serious as he contemplated. "Why don't we go as much as we used to?"

"It doesn't seem right to go so much right now." He frowned remembering the smile Lucy now wore. One that didn't reach her eyes and paled in comparison to her old ones.

"What do you mean?"

"She's hurting." Natsu said simply. He knew she was because he felt it when he was near her. He could smell her heartache. It smelled of tears.

He looked at him confused. "She doesn't look hurt Natsu."

"It's not her body." He placed his right hand over his heart. "She's hurting here." The Fire Dragon Slayer only had to look at her keys to know the reason. She had nine gold keys when she used to have ten. "It's in her heart." He didn't ask her because he knew that Lucy would tell him. She rarely if ever pried about Igneel and instead waited for him to speak of his father, so now he would wait until she was ready to open up to him.

His eyes filled with tears. "How do we help her Natsu?"

"We already are." His lips curled into a small smile. "Just by being there for her."

"Really?" Happy blinked back his tears as hope swelled within him.

"Of course Happy!" Natsu turned to him holding up a fist. "She'll heal. She's one of the strongest people I know!" She really was to him. He considered her to be up there with Ezra, Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus. He trusted her to have his back and call her his partner and best friend. He'll be beside her and watch her heal. _I won't let Zeref or any of his creations ever hurt her or Fairy Tail again. _He thought determined. "Let's hurry to the guild and get something to eat!" Natsu ran. "I have a good feeling about today!"

Once Lucy was healed he could ask her to talk to Gray. He knew that the Ice Mage was feeling down as well and would have asked Juvia to talk to him, but he noticed that at times Juvia would look sad as she watched Gray from afar. He also knew that Juvia would have already dealt with the situation, but for some reason she hasn't. Ezra was in the same boat as him in which she knew something was up, but decided against taking action. So for now Natsu would wait, even though his level of patience was close to nonexistent, until he saw the opportunity to strike.

"Aye sir!" Happy flew beside him.

The people that watched the Salamander and the blue Exceed go passed them couldn't help but to smile. The joy that surrounded the duo was just that contagious.

* * *

><p>Wendy slowly opened her eyes and yawned as she stretched her limbs.<p>

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

The Sky Dragon Slayer looked to her right to see Charle reading a book. "What time is it?"

"Thirty minutes passed ten."

"That's good… It's not that late." She was just about to settle back into her covers until the time registered in her mind. "I overslept!" Wendy shoved the covers off of her. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You usually get up on time without me having to wake you." Charle said simply as she turned a page on the book. She was already dressed and ready to face the day. "Oversleeping is a sign of your body telling you that it needs rest."

"I'm fine." Wendy said out of breath as she quickly dressed herself.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth and comb your hair."

"I know." She pouted as she grabbed her toothbrush and hair brush.

Charle watched amused as the Dragon Slayer did both things simultaneously.

"I'm done." Her eyes lingered on her short hair as she looked into the mirror. She wanted to do something with it, but it didn't feel right using any of her old hair accessories. _I'll think of something later. _Wendy smiled at her reflection and turned away. "I'm ready to go."

"You're not forgetting anything?" Charle closed the book she was reading.

"Nope."

"Keys?" she asked as she placed the book back on the shelf.

"Right here." Wendy shook her keys smiling.

"Let's go then." The white Exceed walked up to her.

Once they were outside her dorm a thought occurred to Wendy. There was a faint smell in her dorm that she couldn't put her finger on, but the scent was familiar. She had been so busy getting ready that it didn't occur to her to bring it up until now that things have calmed. "Charle, how did I get to my dorm? The last thing I remembered was being inside the guild." She looked at her Exceed worried. "Did you or Lucy carry me back to the dorm?"

"No." Charle said simply and crossed her arms. "It was Laxus."

"That's good to hear I didn't want you to burden yourself…" She said smiling.

The Exceed glanced at Wendy and saw the smile wilt from her lips and her steps slow until they came to a halt.

"Did you say it was Laxus-san?"

"Yes."

"Oh no." Wendy pressed her hands against her cheeks as she felt her face burn up. "I didn't want to bother him or become a burden—"

"Wendy," Charle cut her off. "Trust me when I say that he doesn't view you as a bother or a burden."

"How are you so certain?"

She remembered how Laxus had stayed in the room instead of simply storming out after he placed Wendy on her bed, how he looked at her carefully and the question he asked. Charle couldn't tell Wendy because she felt it was something private especially for Laxus. "You're his nakama just like he is ours."

"You're right." Wendy smiled at her relieved. "Thank you Charle."

"Now quit fretting about it." She began walking forward again.

"But I still have to show my gratitude."

"I don't thi—"

"Wendy! Charle!"

Both Dragon Slayer and Exceed looked behind them to see Levy running toward them.

"Good morning Levy!" Wendy called to her and waved.

"Good morning." Levy said to both them before she smiled. "It's good to know that I'm not the only one that overslept."

Wendy was about to comment until she caught the faint scent of iron from Levy. Her cheeks flushed a bit as she wondered if perhaps Gajeel had finally told her how he felt, but the more Wendy watched her the more she was certain that wasn't the case. Levy was the same. There was no change. Then again the scent could be from the night before when Wendy watched Gajeel hold the Script Mage close him to as he escorted her out the guild. But Levy's hair was wet which meant she took a shower and yet Gajeel's scent still lingered on her.

"Is okay if I join the both of you on your walk to guild?"

"I don't see a problem." Charle said simply and began to walk again.

"Sure." Wendy smiled softly at her. "Do you think you can help me figure out a way to thank Laxus?"

"Thank Laxus?" Levy looked at her surprised.

She nodded not willing to elaborate anymore on the situation.

"Hmmm…" The Script mage placed her point finger on her chin as she thought. "Well as far as I can remember Laxus doesn't like being thanked. It seems to make him uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" Wendy looked at the floor with a frown. "I don't to make him uncomfortable."

"Now that I think about it. He doesn't like being the center of attention." The only time he did was during the Battle for Fairy Tail. Even then Levy had to agree with Macao that it was Laxus being rebellious since he hadn't always been like that. Luckily that stage only seemed to last for a handful of years before he reverted back to how he used to be when he was exiled. Now even Levy knew that Laxus was still changing. She knew this because ever since coming back from the Tenrou Island she vowed to keep a close eye on all her nakama. The Script mage did not want to lose any moments with them. She missed seven years with some them including Jet and Droy and promised herself that she wouldn't miss anymore. "He only seems to get a kick out of it when he's in a fight and his opponent stands a chance against him… or if it's Natsu."

Wendy smiled at the last bit. Even though Laxus didn't cave in to every time Natsu demanded a fight, he had cave in less than a handful of times which showed that perhaps the Lightning Dragon Slayer may have a soft spot for the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Wendy." Charle glanced over her shoulder at her. "If you want to thank him then go ahead."

"But I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable."

"Sometimes it's good to get someone out of their comfort zone." Levy told her gently. "If they aren't put in that situation, how will they ever learn to deal with it?"

"If you thank him then you'll be relieving yourself and helping him as well."

"And if perhaps you feel that after saying thank you to him isn't enough then you can always figure something out later."

Wendy looked back and forth between Levy and Charle and felt determined. "I will tell him." A smile graced her lips. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>The humor of Natsu's situation faded as Laxus watched his guild mates eagerly pull numbers from the hat. He worried for he had no idea what they would want him to do and it was that unknown factor that irked him. He despised the way it made him feel so clueless and lost. He felt like a child again, who could nothing to change the events around him and could only watch helplessly as they unfold.<p>

_I need to get out of here. _Without a word to his grandfather, Laxus placed his magic headphones on and left his side. He made his way downstairs and through the guildhall. He made sure not to make eye contact with anyone. Even when the Raijinshuu called for him he pretended not to hear them.

Once outside Laxus slowed his pace and took a deep breath. He felt a little better, but now instead of apprehension he felt tired. He knew that waking up early and talking with Evergreen was going to bite him in the ass. He should have gone back to sleep, but hadn't wanted to dream of his mother again.

Now that he was alone his mind wandered back to his dream. His dreams that had become memories that he locked away long ago. Memories that he had tried to forget because they had been painful to think about. It has been fifteen years, in reality it was twenty two years if one were to count the seven years that he was unknowingly stuck in Tenrou Island, and the loss and pain did not diminish with the time.

It started when he fell into a coma and was forced to remember because he couldn't wake up. He heard people say that when they were close to dying they saw their life flash before their eyes. That was why he believed he was going to die because he began to see memories of his childhood and when he was a teen. He saw memories of his father and his gramps as well as Fairy Tail, but the ones that came out the least were of his mother and those were the ones he tried the hardest not to remember. He spent most his life keeping those locked away.

A wound that he hid, but never allowed to heal.

He thought that after waking up those memories would stop and most of them did except for the ones with his mother. It seemed that he couldn't lock them away anymore.

Perhaps this was a consequence for laying outside of death's door.

Or maybe this was a sign that he had to come to terms with everything that made him who he was now. He couldn't hide anymore, it was not option.

But he was trying hard to come to terms.

He understood that he had a shitty dad who never loved him and tried to use him for his own gain. He had a grandfather who failed him, but it couldn't be helped. Makarov couldn't always be his grandfather when he was a Master to begin with. It didn't help that he has also failed his grandfather, but none of that mattered now. They were both in their own way repairing what had been lost between them, but never broken. He was moving forward.

At one point he wanted to change Fairy Tail because he lost sight of what it was and what it meant. He got lost in his own wants and didn't stop to think of everyone who made Fairy Tail what it was and continued to make it today. Even when Fairy Law didn't work and Freed tried to reason with he still didn't see. He continued to be blind to it all even after Levy told him that his grandfather was in critical condition. He didn't want to see because then he would have to admit that the handful of years he spent plotting and holding onto his anger was for nothing.

In the end he had to lose in order to see again what it meant to be a fairy. For that he was grateful to Natsu and Gajeel, who aided the Fire Dragon Slayer, although he will never admit. He was finally able to let go of his anger and realize that all the accusations he threw at his grandfather over the years were unfounded.

His grandfather did care for him and had tried watching over him as much as he could. Laxus stumbled upon this realization when he decided to watch the Fantasia Parade before leaving. When Makarov and all the guild members threw up the Fairy Tail sign he remembered that it was the exact sign that he told his grandfather he would make to show that even if he couldn't see him he would always be watching over him. How could he have forgotten? _It was the last parade mother was able to take me to. _Which explained why he didn't remember before until he was leaving. That was the first time he cried in years.

His grandfather never chose Fairy Tail over family. Fairy Tail was his family. Laxus understood this when he fought against his father and Raven Tail. He knew how his grandfather felt when he made the decision to kick his father out of Fairy Tail because he felt the same thing when he saw Raven Tail mistreat his nakama in the Grand Magic Games.

He came to understand that it didn't matter if others laughed at Fairy Tail. It still bothered him, but it didn't matter. They didn't understand Fairy Tail and so long as they weren't threatening his family then he wouldn't act.

He has dealt with his father, grandfather, and Fairy Tail, but now there was only one. His mother.

"_Don't leave." _He would say to her.

"_Never." _Was her response.

Laxus squeezed his eyes shut and his hands curled into fists. How was it possible that it still hurt? How could the thought of her wound him in a way not even his enemies were capable of?

Perhaps it was because before she died she had been his cornerstone. When she was alive he was never alone and when she died he felt so alone that it hurt to breathe.

"_Don't leave me!" _He had cried, but that time there was no response.

He felt a tug on his coat. "Laxus-san."

His eyes snapped open and looked down to meet worried brown eyes.

"Are you hurt?"

Laxus wanted to say yes, but this was something her magic couldn't heal.

"Do you have a headache?"

"A small one." It wasn't until he said it that he realized that he did have one. "Haven't had much luck with sleep during the night." He admitted. There was something about Wendy that made it easy for him to say things. She was like Lucy in that way, but he was nowhere near aware of her presence like he was of the Celestial Mage.

"That would explain the slight headache." Wendy frowned. "Maybe a nap during the day can help." She looked away from the Lightning Dragon Slayer and up to the sky. "The sun can at times be soothing." A small smile curved on her lips. "It's a beautiful day."

He followed her gaze to the azure sky. "That it is." Laxus took a deep breath and caught the faint scents of Levy and Charle. He looked over Wendy to see the Script Mage and the white Exceed stand a few feet from them. Neither made a move to approach them. Levy smiled and waved at him while Charle nodded. He inclined his toward them back in greeting before he looked at Wendy to see her still have a hold on his coat.

She reminded him of a small child and in many ways she still was. She had yet to let go so Laxus could only assume that there was she needed. "Is there something you need?"

Wendy looked away from the sky and looked back at the Lightning Mage. "No," she shook her head. "I don't need anything, but there is something I want to tell you." Her hand held tighter to his coat as she tried to gather courage.

Laxus remained silent hearing her heart beat rapidly. She was nervous. Surprisingly he had more patience for her than he did for the other Dragon Slayers and so he waited for her to speak.

She let go of his coat and bowed to him. "I wanted to say than—"

"Don't." Laxus cut her off. "Look at me."

Wendy gulped as she straightened herself and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You don't have to thank me. We're nakama."

She nibbled on her bottom lip nervously. She knew they were, but still…

"I know that if you found me sleeping on the floor passed out you would find a way to take me back to my place."

"Of course I would!" She answered in a heartbeat. "But that hasn't happened yet."

"Then I'll make sure to get drunk and pass out for you."

"Laxus-san." She looked at him in disbelief because he said it in such a serious manner, but when she met his blue-grey eyes mirth shone with them.

"Really Wendy, you don't have to thank me." He placed his hand on her head and patted it gently.

"But I want to." She said with hopeful eyes.

"Then I guess it can't be helped." Laxus sighed. "You should hurry to the guild. They seem livelier today."

"Aren't they always?" Wendy smiled up at him sweetly.

"You have a point." He took his hand off her head and walked forward ending their conversation.

"I'll see you later Laxus-san." Wendy whispered and knew he would hear.

He raised his hand and waved as he walked away.

Wendy watched him go with a small smile and a warm feeling deep within her chest. She thought that perhaps she finally understood why Natsu would watch Laxus walk away even when he rejected his demand to fight. There was something in that wave that was just Laxus and only those in Fairy Tail were privy to it.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lucy."<p>

Lucy looked away from the guild doors to see Natsu and Happy done with their food.

"I was thinking that Happy and I can go fishing instead of you having to buy fish."

"I wasn't going to buy them since I do have some at home, but that's not a bad idea." Lucy looked affectionately at both the smiling Fire Dragon Slayer and blue Exceed. "I'm running low on my supply of fish for Happy."

"Then it's settled!" Natsu got up from his seat and motioned for Happy to follow him. "I'll see you at your apartment around dinner time." He didn't wait for his partner to respond before he pivoted and ran toward the guild doors. "Out of my way stripper!" He yelled at Gray who had just gotten up from his seat.

"I'm not in your way you overgrown lizard!"

They both glared at each other and butted heads.

"Natsu. Gray." Erza called from her seat across the guildhall. She looked up from the list she was making for Laxus and Makarov. "Aren't the both of you best of friends?"

"Of course we are!" Natsu threw an arm around Gray's shoulders, while the Ice Mage did the same to him.

"We are the best of friends!" Gray pressed his cheek against Natsu's to show unity.

"That's good to hear." With a smile Ezra looked back down to the list.

Once they were certain she wouldn't look up both Slayer and Mage pulled away from one another and glared.

"Natsu." Lucy called out from her seat by the bar. "You should get going before it gets late and you won't be able to catch any fish."

"Lucy has a point Natsu." Happy said as he hovered by the closed guild doors. "We should go!"

"Alright then. I'll deal with this ice princess later." He waved at Lucy. "We're off!"

"See you later Lucy!" Happy waved at her.

"Be careful!" She called out to them as Natsu pushed open the guild doors. It wasn't that she was worried that something will happen to them. It was more along the lines of them destroying things.

"I hope you fall into the water flametard!" Gray yelled at Natsu as his farewell.

"You're looking a little down Lucy."

The Celestial Mage looked over her shoulder to see Mirajane behind the bar again. "I don't know what you mean."

"I wonder if it's because of Natsu and Happy leaving to go fish or if it's because you want to go after a certain Lightning Dragon Slayer."

"I thought you were done with questioning about Laxus and me?"

"You assumed that." Mirajane winked at her. "I'm just beginning."

Lucy groaned.

"I've also seen the way you keep looking at the doors and every time it's not him you frown."

"I…" She didn't know what to say. In reality Lucy did want to go after Laxus to see if he was okay. She knew he wasn't when Makarov made the announcement. He went completely tense even though his expression was impassive. When she saw him up there he reminded her of herself when her father used to parade her in the balls. How she felt forced out of her comfort zone to fill a certain role.

But unlike her father who wanted her to grab the attention of one of the young men from very influential families so they could make him an offer and he could marry her off, she knew that Makarov was helping Laxus in his own way. She could only hope that Laxus would see that and not take it the wrong way. That was why she wanted to see him again. She wanted to see what his state of mind was.

Mirajane leaned forward and whispered to her. "It's okay to be worried over him."

Lucy looked at her curiously.

"I'm glad when others do because he shouldn't always be put up in a pedestal and looked up to like a godlike figure and he shouldn't be feared. Do you know why the Raijinshuu call themselves his bodyguards even though he doesn't need protection considering how powerful he is?"

"No I don't." She looked over her shoulder to see them across the guildhall sitting in their usual table. This time Elfman had joined them and had taken Laxus spot. Freed had his arms crossed as he spoke, Bickslow stuck out his tongue at him as his babies hopped in the air around him, Evergreen looked to be amused by what the Rune Mage was saying, while Elfman seemed to interested in what the Mage had to say.

"The Raijinshuu were the only ones who approached Laxus and stayed with him. They stuck with him when he was at his best and at his worst. Even when he was excommunicated from the guild they still believed that Laxus would return. Their faith in him never faltered." Mirajane looked at Freed, her eyes glowed with affection. "They protect him from situations that make him feel awkward. They were the ones who kept him from feeling so alone."

The barmaid remembered that when she first came into the guild she would catch glimpses of Laxus sitting by himself listening to his sound pod. Rarely anyone would approach him and in most days no one would. The only ones who ever did approach him without hesitation were Master, Gildarts, and Natsu. Then one day she saw Freed there with him. After that she didn't see him alone. Evergreen and Bickslow had joined them. Ever since then it was those three she saw with Laxus.

It wasn't until much later that she and Ezra learned that Laxus in reality was socially awkward and that was why he kept so much to himself. He didn't know how to approach others and Mirajane could relate for she went through something similar when she was much younger and she believed herself to be a demon. It took all her courage to approach Makarov the first time when she wondered about what she was. The old man had kindly informed her of her Take Over magic, but it was Elfman and Lisanna who helped her come out of her shell again. When they showed her that they possessed the same magic she didn't feel so alone. She didn't feel like a monster. She was human like them.

Mirajane didn't know what could have made Laxus regress and not reach out to others even when he needed help, but she did know that the Raijinshuu were to him what Elfman and Lisanna were to her.

"They don't simply admire and respect him." It was then Lucy caught Freed glance at the guild doors when Bickslow began to speak. She also noticed that the Seith Mage sat differently. His back should have been to the doors but instead he straddled the bench. He was able to converse with the others and had to only turn his head a little to look at the doors. Lucy could only see the back of Evergreen but she knew without a doubt that she was sneaking glances at the doors as well. "They love him."

"Who are you guys talking about?"

Lucy quickly turned around to see Gray standing next to her with Romeo, who looked a bit down. "No one." She said quickly, while Mirajane simply continued to polish a mug with a smile on her face.

Gray glanced back and forth between each women knowing that they were hiding something, but he valued his life. He knew how Lucy and Mira could get when they got angry. He did not want to be on the receiving end. The Ice Mage let the matter go with a shrug and took a seat on the barstool next to Lucy's.

"Lucy."

The Celestial Mage looked at Romeo. "What is it?" she asked him gently.

"I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor." He said meeting her gaze. "It's okay if you say no."

"Tell me what it is and then we can figure out how to make it happen." She told him with a smile. She knew the Romeo did not ask for anything unless it was necessary. The boy liked to do everything himself. He didn't like to burden others.

"I was wondering if we could switch numbers. I need to—"

"Okay." Lucy cut him off and surprised the boy with her answer.

He knew Lucy was nice, but he didn't think that she would because she probably needed Laxus' help as well. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. Tell your father that Loke will trade numbers with him as well."

"We don't want to impose any more than we already have."

"You're not." Lucy ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about Loke. I'll deal with him." She knew her lion could be stubborn, but he was also understanding.

"Thank you so much Lucy!" Romeo threw his arms around her.

She chuckled as she returned his embrace. "You don't have to thank me."

"I owe you one." He pulled away and ran to his father.

The guild doors opened again. The Raijinshuu and Lucy turned to look at them only to see Wendy walk in with Charle and Levy. Freed looked away frowning, Evergreen's shoulder fell and Bickslow crossed his arms over his chest.

Lucy hid her disappointment behind a smile. She was glad her friends arrived, but it did nothing to ease her worry over Laxus.

Gray glanced at his guild mate. He saw the hint of hope in her eyes, but it was gone as quickly at it came. The Ice Mage only had to risk a glance Mira, who had a knowing smile, to know that he had seen correctly.

"Lu-chan!" Levy ran to her.

Lucy stood up from her seat and embraced her friend.

"Good morning Lucy." Wendy's greeting was softer.

"Don't you mean good afternoon." Charle said from beside her.

"It's not twelve yet so it's still good morning." She pouted at the Exceed.

"She has a point Charle." Lucy pulled the younger girl into a hug.

Wendy smiled as she hugged Lucy back.

"Laxus mentioned something about the guild being livelier today." Levy asked them. "What has the Master planned this time?"

"You crossed paths with Laxus?"

"When we were on our way to the guild." Charle looked at Lucy suspiciously when she saw how the blonde Mage reacted at the mention of Laxus.

"How did he look?" Lucy asked her worried.

"He didn't look so good." Wendy spoke. "He said he had a slight headache."

"Is he getting sick?" Gray who had been listening silently to the conversation spoke up. The way Lucy was worried about the Dragon Slayer made him think something wasn't right.

Wendy shook her head. "He's been having trouble sleeping."

Mirajane snapped her fingers. "I knew it!"

Gray looked at her in disbelief because he knowing did not help the situation. If anything it made it worse because she shouldn't have let Laxus leave the guild. He turned to Lucy. "Let's go look for him."

"No," Mirajane grabbed his arm. "Lucy will go and you will stay to inform Wendy, Charle, and Levy what's is going on."

"Why can't you?"

"I have to serve."

"There's no on—"

"Then you'll take them to Ezra and have her add their names to the list after they picked out a number from the hat." She smiled at him sweetly. "Don't forget to tell her of Lucy and Loke switching spots with Romeo and Macao."

Gray wanted to argue with her, but knew he that smile well. It was an illusion. If he went against her orders then he will suffer the consequences and right now Gray did not want to deal that. It was too troublesome. "Fine." He sighed.

"Don't worry Gray." Lucy placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'll find him and bring him back."

"I know you will." Gray lightly pushed her to the direction of the guild doors. "Go now." He watched her go with a grin. There was something different about her today. It was a good type of different. Before she exited the through the guild doors he saw Plue appear behind her. _She'll be fine. _He thought before his gaze landed a certain Water Mage, who would be close to him one moment and then far the next. She was acting different and he never say it out load but he didn't like it.

* * *

><p>Laxus would never admit it out loud, but he was lost. Freed and Bickslow liked poking fun at his lack of sense of direction and this time he couldn't even bring himself to mentally curse them. He has lived in this town all his life and he still didn't know his way around. The Dragon Slayer would have relied on his sense of smell, but his head was hurting again and he just wanted a place to rest.<p>

It was then he caught sight of a park with a few trees. Laxus stopped right in front of it. The park looked familiar to him as he watched the children run around. _Maybe I've walked through here before. _He couldn't explain it, but he knew he had been here before. Laxus looked around, but the buildings around him didn't look familiar.

Without thinking he stepped forward and made his way to one of the trees. He didn't care if anyone saw him at this point. Laxus laid on the grass under the shade of the tree. Sunlight spilled through the spaces between the leaves. _Wendy is right. _He raised his hand and felt the warm of the sun on his palm. _There is something soothing about the sun. _He closed his eyes as he brought his hand down and pressed his forearm over his closed eyelids.

* * *

><p>Laxus tried not to laugh as he ran from his mother. His chest already hurt from running so much, but he couldn't stop. He didn't want his mother to catch him just yet. The blond haired boy looked over his shoulder to see that she had fallen behind.<p>

He did it! Laxus stopped running and grinned when he saw his mother stop running after him and instead leaned forward with her hands pressed against her knees as she tried to catch her breath. This was the first time she wasn't able to catch him. He was happy because he knew that he couldn't do much before growing very tired and having difficulty breathing. He was improving.

His mother always caught him before he pushed himself too far, but this time he ran faster than her. This meant that he was getting better! It wouldn't be long until he could run as fast and be as active as other kids his age. Once he did then his father would want to spend time with.

"Laxus!" His mother called out him.

"Coming!" He walked back to her feeling his lungs continue to burn. He was familiar with the burn and knew that if he tried to run again he wouldn't be able to breathe. Even now it hurt a bit to breathe.

His mother was laying on the grass when he reached her. She glanced at him with a smile. "Join me."

He didn't waste any time in lying down on the grass. The wind blew and rustled his hair. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue. The burn in his lungs lessened as he lay there beside his mother.

"Winds in the east." Her hand reached for the sky and swayed through the air as if she were trying to paint a picture. "Mist coming in."

Laxus eyes locked onto his mother's hand in wonder. He wanted to see the picture that only she could see. "Like something is brewing," her voice soothed him, "about to begin."

"Can't put my finger," she held out a finger, "on what lies in store."

"But I feel what's to happen," Laxus chuckled when her finger lightly tapped his nose, "all happened before."

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her.

"Mom…" he said feeling warm and safe.

"I love you so much Laxus."

She always said that. She made sure to at least tell him once a day. It was almost as if she didn't want him to forget it.

* * *

><p>Laxus felt the wind rustle his hair as he woke up. The first thing he noticed was the lack of pain. The small nap succeeded in calming his headache. The second thing he noticed was the smell of Celestial Magic and strawberries in the air. It was familiar and he couldn't explain how it made him feel warm and safe.<p>

_Winds in the east._

He felt a paw press gently against his forearm.

_Mist coming in._

"Plue," Lucy whispered. "Let him sleep."

_Like something is brewing… about to begin._

"Pupun."

_Can't put my finger… on what lies in store._

"What do you mean he's awake? Did you wake him?"

_But I feel what's to happen…_

He removed his forearm from over his eyes to see Plue looking down at him and sitting beside him was Lucy.

…_all happened before._

Her eyes contained a certain warmth he only ever saw in the eyes of a woman who was long dead.

He couldn't explain why the words his mother told him once came to his mind as he looked at her.

Neither the Dragon Slayer nor Celestial Mage noticed the old man who stared at them from across the park.

* * *

><p>Years ago the old man stumbled upon a similar sight in that exact same tree. Instead of a young woman with blonde hair it was a slightly older woman with long silver hair that cascaded down her back and spilled onto the grass, her belly was extended with child. Instead of a man with a blonde hair laying on the grass it was a man with black hair.<p>

Even though both couples looked different physically, they still looked similar. The young woman looked delicate and beautiful and the man contrasted her with his big size and gruff features. Just by looking at them he could see the connection between them.

The old man could see that same connection between the couple he saw now.

Although the Spirit was a new addition. He saw it climbed onto top of the chest of the man that lay on the grass. A smile curved on his lips when the man didn't shove the Spirit off of him instead it was the woman who reached for it and put it on her lap.

Though they looked similar to that one couple he saw years ago the old man hoped that their fate would be different.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I tried to earn my way<strong>_

_**I tried to tame this mind**_

_**You better believe that I have tried to beat this**_

_**So will this end it goes on and on**_

_**Over and over and over again**_

_**Keep spinning around I know that it won't stop**_

_**Till I step down from this for good"**_

_**-Sick Cycle Carousel (Lifehouse)**_

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. This chapter took a life of its own. Originally Natsu wasn't going to have his own POV, Gray wasn't supposed to come out until the next chap, and Levy's cameo was not planned. Don't even get me started on the Raijinshuu and Mira. They're doing their own thing now. Then there's Plue who seems to like coming out at any opportunity and has developed a far huger liking for Laxus than I had originally planned. But one my lovely reviewers has brought to my attention about letting the characters tell their own stories, which I'm trying to let happen but it's so hard at times.<p>

Now to clear up a few things on this chapter. The old man's identity will be revealed in the next chapter or so, but I'm really curious to see who you guys think it is. The words Laxus' mother used in this chapter are from Mary Poppins. I loved that phrase since the first time I heard it and thought it fit this fic. As the fic progresses I'm hoping you'll get to see how it fits as well.

I would like to thank: **XxShyxX**, **Blessed Unrest**, **LittlePrincessNana**, **GemNika**, **Feueriris**, **W1n6s-0f-F1r3**, **kaite4311**, **kurahieiritr JIO**, **gujennif**, **Eien ni Touko **(I hope you know that you seriously made my day when I saw that you logged in through your phone. I'm so glad you loved the last chapter! I hope this one wasn't a let down.), **Dragon'sHost**, **Aipom4**, **Leafy** (lol I didn't think about that when I wrote it and only realized it when you brought it to my attention. Now I have a mental image of Laxus signing that song. _ ), **vodooddollz**, **twilightamanda**, **JustLoverly**, **supercrazyperson**, **bebelynn**, **Kitten1318, **and **Liani **for reviewing as well as everyone who added this fic to their favorites and/or alerts. I can't believe this fic has over 100 favorites and alerts! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much! =D

With that said please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I would love to hear from you guys and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. =)


	5. Arc I, Chapter III

AN: Thank you guys so much! The response to this fic never ceases to amaze me. Your reviews, favs, and alerts give this fic life and helps me keep going forward. Thank you! Also have you guys read the new chap for Fairy Tail!? The feels! I had to blink back tears from how happy I was! My babies are going to be together again! T~T With that said I have to admit that by far this is the hardest chapter I've had to write for this fic. I'm really hoping that I didn't screw it up and you guys end up enjoying it.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>And I will remember the words that you said<strong>_

_**Left a clouded mind and a heavy heart"**_

* * *

><p>"How's your headache?" Lucy asked as she placed Plue on her lap.<p>

Laxus looked away from the shivering Spirit to look at Lucy. _How did she know about that?_

"I saw Wendy at the guild."

_Should have known. _Laxus twined his fingers behind his head and got comfortable on his spot. "She recommended taking a nap during the day."

"Puu~puun."

He waited silently for Lucy to translate.

"He wants to know if it worked."

Laxus turned his head to the side to see Lucy petting Plue, while the Spirit looked at him with his black beady eyes and a wobbly smile. He didn't know what to make of the Spirit who didn't shy away from him like countless others had before when he gave them his undivided attention. "It did." Yet it somehow felt nice that such a being could come to care for him in some way. "I feel better."

"Puun."

That time Laxus didn't need Lucy to translate for him as he watched Plue close his eyes and lean back into Lucy's embrace…_"That's good to hear." _And it seemed like Lucy understood as well because she didn't.

"How are you feeling?" Lucy asked as she placed her chin on Plue's head.

"I told you I'm feeling better."

"I'm not asking about your headache."

He glanced at her and met her gaze.

"I'm asking about the situation Master Makarov thrust upon you."

There was something in her gaze that compelled him to answer instead of dropping the matter like he usually would. He didn't like talking about things that made him uncomfortable. The situation his grandfather put him in made him uncomfortable and he believed it would be best if he didn't talk about it. It would be best if he just got it over with.

"You didn't look like you were comfortable with it."

"How would you know?" He hadn't meant for his voice to come out as gruffly as it did when he saw her flinch at his tone.

"Seeing you up there reminded me of when my dad used to throw galas and wanted me to dance with the sons of his business partners." She looked away and watched as some of the children ran around as they played a game of tag. "He wanted me to marry someone from a family that would strengthen the Heartfilia legacy. The differences lay in the fact that your grandfather is doing this because he loves you and wants to see you succeed."

"Are you saying that your father didn't love you?"

"Now that I'm able to look back at everything I can honestly say that he did, but after my mother died I think he forgot how to." Lucy hugged Plue closer to her. "I look so much like my mother. The servants would always tell me that I had her smile and we both had the same kind and courageous heart. My father loved my mother fiercely. It must have been so hard for him to look at me and not think of my mother. I reminded him of the person he lost."

Her words shook Laxus to the core. He remembered the first time he returned from a mission to see Mirajane in that dress and her silver hair cascading down her back. At that time Laxus frozen because in that one moment she had reminded him of the countless of times he caught his mother in that same position in the kitchen when he was a boy. How it hurt seeing her like that and how angry it made him because he knew that Mirajane was not his mother. He knew that it wasn't right for him to resent Mirajane, but at that time he didn't care. Reason didn't matter.

"I understand that now."

He also understood that even if Mirajane had a little resemblance to his mother it did not mean that she was. The day she gave him the glare, that practically said she was done with him and he was seconds from being ten feet underground, was the day he was able to let go of his resentment for the Take Over Mage. He was relieved because his mother never looked at him that way.

"I believe that at times you have to lose everything in order to find yourself and I think that's what happened to my dad." She looked away from the children and looked back at Laxus. "Before he died he wrote me a letter telling me that he always loved me and had always been proud of me and I realized that I never stopped loving him either."

He saw her eyes glistened with tears and a part of him was tempted to reach out to her, but instead he curved his want and restrained himself.

She closed her eyes when tears threatened to spill. "I guess it's true that the opposite of love is indifference."

"I thought the opposite of love is hate." Laxus said genuinely confused and watched with a hint of wonder as her eyes slid open and they were no longer glistening with tears. Instead they glistened with a softness that contained hints of knowledge and patience.

"No," The corner of her lips tugged upward. "There's a thin line between love and hate. Being indifferent means you don't feel anything and I feel that that's far worse than what hate can ever be."

Laxus sat up abruptly when her words registered in his mind and made his heart lurch within his ribcage. He can honestly say that he doesn't hate his dad, but he doesn't feel indifferent toward him either. He is aware of the resentment he has for the man.

With his gramps it was a different story. He had once believed he hated the old man and wouldn't care if he died, but he was wrong. He loved his grandfather more than he could ever admit and the connection he shared with him… Laxus had felt his grandfather summon him to Tenrou Island. He remembered the shock and unsettling feeling. He remembered the fear of losing the old man and the anger that someone would dare hurt him. He remembered the tears he shed when he had to leave his gramps behind to face Acnologia. _I still need to thank Natsu. _He thought as he remembered it was the Fire Dragon Slayer that convinced him to turn back.

He never regretted his choice because he couldn't imagine his life without his gramps, the Raijinshuu, and everyone else who had been in that island. Seven years was a small sacrifice to pay. The only guilt he had was toward the members who fought hard to keep Fairy Tail alive during those seven years. Winning the Grand Magic Games still wasn't enough and he felt let them down for not being able to help fight against Tartarus.

He had to find a way to repay them. This thing his gramps wanted him to do, no matter how uncomfortable it made him he had to do it for them. It was the least he could do and yet the thought of it still filled him with anxiety.

Laxus turned to Lucy as if she held the answers he needed. The words on the tip of his tongue, but he had no idea what they could be. He felt alone and lost and he despised this feeling. No amount of power could spare him from the feeling that made him feel vulnerable and bare.

The breath rushed out of Lucy's lungs when she saw the desperation in Laxus' gaze. This was the first time she ever saw him like this. He looked lost and didn't know how to ask for help. She felt a fierce want to guide and protect him. _Can this be what the Raijinshuu feel toward him? Is this why they call themselves his personal bodyguards? _Her hand reached for him on its own accord. She wanted smooth his furrowed brow and reassure him that it will be fine, but in the last moment stopped herself and placed her hand on his shoulder. It would be too intimate if she touched his face and she didn't want to invade his personal space.

His heart pounding viscously against his chest as her hand reached for him. Laxus watched with belated breath and felt the warmth emitting from her hand as it grasped his shoulder. Her cheeks colored with a red hue.

"Even though you may feel lonely remember that you're not alone. There are people who would gladly help you and I'm one of them." She spoke from the heart.

Her words and touch grounded him. Laxus found himself nodding. _How does she do this? _He wanted to know.

"If you ever need help don't hesitate to ask."

She made it seem so simple.

Lucy gave his shoulder a comfort squeeze before getting up and dusting off her skirt. She placed Plue on the grass.

"I'll keep that in mind." He quickly looked away from her when he saw her smile. A warmth had settled deep within his chest again.

"We should head back to the guild." She took her eyes off of him to see Plue already leading the way. "The sooner you get started with this the sooner you get it finished."

Laxus stood up and grabbed his black fur trimmed coat from the grass. "I like the sound of that." He dusted the article of clothing off and was about to throw it over his shoulders when he caught sight of Lucy trembling. It was then he became aware that even though the sun was out it offered little warmth compared to the chilly wind. Winter was coming. "What happened to your scarf and coat?" He remembered seeing them on her in the morning.

"I left them at the guild." Lucy crossed her arms and walked toward Plue. She had forgotten them in guild when she went to look for Laxus. Her coat and scarf were the last things on her mind.

Laxus glanced at her choice for clothing. _Doesn't she own anything other than a skirt or short shorts? _Without a warning he dumped his coat on top of her as he walked passed her. He heard her falter in her step and her heart skip a beat.

Lucy was about to protest, but the moment his scent filled her lungs and the warmth of his coat engulfed her she couldn't say anything. It felt nice and she felt safe surrounded by it.

As they made their journey back to the guild with Plue leading the way, Lucy pretended not to notice the glances Laxus kept giving her and Laxus pretended not to hear the way Lucy's heart was rapidly beating.

* * *

><p>The old man watched the couple go with a smile. It was entertaining to see the Lightning Mage so enraptured by the Celestial Mage. The young man had no idea how fond he was of the young lady and the young lady had no idea how taken with she was of the young man.<p>

_Young love. _He thought fondly as they vanished from his sight.

Soon he would cross paths with the young man for he had to still give his gratitude to him and his team. If they hadn't been there the old man knew he would have been dead.

But for now… the old man looked up at the azure sky.

* * *

><p>"Has Laxus returned?" Ezra asked Mirajane as she walked up to the bar.<p>

Mirajane shook her head. "Not yet."

"Perhaps I should go look for him." The Reequip Mage frowned at the list of names in her hands. "He needs to meet at least with the first five people today so they can go on their missions. I know that Alzack and Bisca have one ready for tomorrow."

"So does Macao, Romeo, and Wakaba."

"This is why Laxus needs to be here already."

"He'll be back soon. I sent Lucy to go look for him."

Ezra narrowed her eyes on Mirajane when she saw the knowing smile on her lips. "What are you plotting?"

"Nothing." She smiled at her innocently.

"So you had nothing to do with Laxus walking Lucy home last night?"

"Nope." She placed the mug she was polishing down. "That was all Laxus doing."

"Hmmm…" Erza placed her point finger under her chin and her thumb on her chin as she thought about what Laxus' actions. "He does have his moments of showing that he cares."

"Even though they are out of the blue."

"And at times they can be awkward."

"That's Laxus for you." They both said at the same time and shared a smirk.

"Where are the Raijinshuu?" Erza looked around to see they were missing. "Did they join Lucy in looking for Laxus?"

"No. They went upstairs to wait for him in his office."

"It can't be helped." She sighed and caught sight of Gildarts walking toward a table. "Gildarts!" She shouted causing the Crash mage to halt. "Walk around the table not through it!"

Mirajane chuckled as Gildarts began tiptoeing around the table as if trying to be extra careful not to call forth Ezra's wrath. It just goes to show that even the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail feared provoking Ezra.

"So Ezra," Gildarts grinned at her. "Did you finish the list?"

"It's done." She handed him the paper.

"Lucy and Loke switched places with Romeo and Macao?"

Both female Mages nodded.

"Then it's me followed by Nab." He let out a low whistle as he saw that practically everyone in Fairy Tail was on it. "I wonder how long it'll be before the boy cracks."

"You don't think he'll be able to handle it?" Mirajane asked surprised.

"He'll handle it." Gildarts handed the list back to Ezra. "I've known him since he was a child and I have yet to see he back down from anything. He and Natsu have that in common, but we know that this isn't something he's used to. This isn't about him helping one of his guildmates with a mission. This is about him getting closer to them in a personal level. He won't be able to rely of his power to help them."

"He'll do fine." Ezra smiled at them. "He's not alone."

Before Gildarts could say anything the guild doors opened once more as Laxus walked in with Lucy wrapped up in his coat and Plue.

"You're right." Gildarts whispered to Ezra and grinned when he saw the look of shock on her and Mirajane's face. He couldn't blame them after all this was the first time he saw Laxus lend his coat to another. _He must got it bad. _The Crash Mage looked to the balcony on the second floor to see Mavis sitting on the railing. A small smile on her lips as she watched Laxus and Lucy.

Ezra was the first one to regain her composure and walked up to them. "Welcome back." She said in greeting.

"You make it sound like we were gone for a long time."

"Lucy wasn't, but you were."

"I should have known you would miss me."

Ezra bit back a grin. "Here's the list." She held out the paper to him. She watched Laxus snatch it from her hands. His eyes moved frantically over the paper, there was a tightening in his jaw, and a slight tremble in his hand. She glanced at Lucy to see her brow furrowed in worry, her hands fisted Laxus coat as if wordlessly giving him support. "The first five on the list are ready to speak with you when you are ready."

Laxus glanced at Lucy. "You and Loke switched with Romeo and Macao?"

"They needed to talk with you."

"Alright." He took a deep breath. "I'll call for Alzack and Bisca once I've settled in."

Ezra nodded. "That sounds like an excellent plan."

"Thanks for the list Titania."

She remained silent as Laxus glanced at Lucy who nodded at him. Without another word he made his way to the stairs. "For a moment," she said as they watched Laxus climb up the stairs, "I thought he was going to ask for his coat."

Lucy gasped as she looked down and remembered that she still had his coat on. "Oh no." she moaned and quickly took it off. "Please tell me that Mira hasn't seen me."

"I wish I could Lucy."

"Lucy."

The Celestial Mage looked over Erza's shoulder and trembled when she saw Mirajane standing there with a smile.

"Go easy on her Mira!" Gildarts yelled from his spot by the bar.

Cana who had been busying herself with teasing Macao and Wakaba and drinking looked toward her father. "Go easy on who!?"

* * *

><p>Laxus glanced at Mavis to see her look at him with a small smile. "What is it?"<p>

"I asked Ezra to draw me a number."

"You're also joining in on this?"

"I thought it would be fun."

"For you I'm sure." He sighed walking passed her and toward his office.

"You'll do fine." She called out to him.

Laxus paused in front of his door and looked over his shoulder to see Mavis looking back down at the guild. There was something about her that sent off alarm bells in his mind. He couldn't explain it, but it felt like there was something there that he should be aware of and yet he couldn't see what it was. "First."

"Hmmm." She responded still not facing him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked not being able to stop himself. There was something about the First that made him want to look after her even though she was an apparition. Perhaps it was because she still looked childlike. Something about her looking so young didn't sit well with him. He wondered if she died at that age or if she simply took that form because it was the one she was most comfortable with.

"I'm tired…"

Her words struck a chord within him.

An image of his mother in bed appeared in his mind. _"I'm tired Laxus… so tired."_ He could remember how it felt as he lay beside her with her arms wrapped around him. Her hold was very weak. His ear pressed against her chest desperate for the sound of her heart beat.

The air rushed out of his lungs. _I can't… _He felt like that lost little boy again.

Mavis looked over her shoulder worried when she didn't hear him move or say anything. He was looking at her, but he was not seeing her. "Laxus."

He snapped out of it at the sound of Mavis' voice. "I need to go." Laxus didn't give the First a chance to respond as he quickly opened the door to his office and slammed it closed behind him. He leaned against it and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Laxus-sama."

His eyes snapped open and noticed for the first time Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow were there.

"Are you okay?" Bickslow asked concerned. He couldn't recall ever seeing Laxus this shaken up. "If this is about what Master is asking you to do we can talk to him."

"He'll listen to us." Evergreen wrung her hands together. She wanted to reach for him, but knew that right now Laxus needed his space.

"Once he sees how this is affecting you he won't pursue this." Freed told him. He ached to reach out to the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"That's not it." Laxus pushed away from the door. "Gramps is trying to help in his own way and the three of you know that."

"But if this is—"

"I told you that this isn't it." His hands curling into fists crushed the list he held.

"Then what is it?" Evergreen bit into her bottom lip.

Laxus looked at all three of them. He could lie, but they would know and would continue to look for an answer. He didn't want to deal with that and they deserved to know. "It's my past." He trusted them. "This is something you can't protect me from."

"Screw that!" Bickslow yelled frustrated. His babies began to chant. "Screw that! Screw that!"

"I concur with Bicks." Freed crossed his arms and met Laxus' gaze. "We are not simply your bodyguards, but your nakama as well."

Evergreen nodded vigorously. "And nakamas help one another."

"So now the question is," Bickslow crossed his arms. "How can we help you?" His babies bounced in air. "Help you! Help you!"

"Just keep doing what you always do." Laxus walked toward his desk.

"Meaning you want us to stay close?"

He remained silent feeling his face become warm.

"Of course that's what he means!"

"Awww Laxus!"

"We wouldn't dream of ever leaving your side!"

He turned around only to be assaulted by their hugs. "Would you guys quit it!"

"So Laxus," Evergreen smirked at him as she continued to hold on to him, "what happened to your coat?"

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Mavis asked the Raijinshuu when they stepped out of Laxus' office.<p>

"He'll be fine." Evergreen said as she came to lean on the railing beside Mavis.

"I'm certain he will be." She swung her feet. "So when will he begin."

"Right now." Freed crossed his arms.

"Listen up!" Bickslow yelled causing everyone in the guild to quiet down. "Laxus is going to begin meeting with each of you!"

"First on the list," Freed said as he took it out.

Bickslow began to slap his palms against the railing trying to mimic the sound of a drum, while his babies began to chant. "First! First!"

"Alzack and Bisca!" Freed announced and folded the list in half. "Step right into Laxus' office!"

Alzack glanced at Bisca who smiled amused, while Asuka clapped her hands excited. "Go mom and dad!"

"Wait here with Erza." Alzack kissed his daughter on the forehead before passing her onto the Reequip Mage's arms.

"I'll take good care of her." Ezra reassured them as she held Asuka carefully in her arms. The little one smiled up at Erza and she couldn't resist smiling back.

"We'll be back soon." Bisca promised before she and her husband made their way upstairs.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on his door. <em>Just get this over with. <em>He sighed as he placed his elbows on his desk and threaded his fingers. His hands obscured the lower half of his face. "Come in."

The door opened and Bisca stepped in followed by Alzack who closed the door behind them. They both stared at him as if waiting for him to say something.

_What are they waiting for? _"Come closer I don't bite." Laxus was tempted to slam his head against the desk. _What the hell am I saying? _But in the end it seemed like the right thing to say because Alzack chuckled and Bisca smirked at him as they approached his desk. "Take a seat." Once they were seated he asked, "How are the both of you doing?"

"Oh wow," Bisca quirked an eyebrow at him. "You're actually pulling out all the stops. I think this may be the most I have heard you speak in a while."

"I'm not ashamed to admit that my communications skill are lacking."

"They're very lacking," She glanced at Alzack before grinning at Laxus, "but we'll give you an A for effort."

Her husband nodded in agreement with her assessment.

Laxus couldn't explain the sudden urge he had to grin. "So then, what can I do for you?"

"We found a job that will pay us a good amount that could tie us over until January." Alzack said. "The problem is that it will take a good three days to get it done."

"We will need someone to look after Asuka for us." Bisca frowned.

"We don't like taking jobs that take more than a day, but with the battle against Tartarus and rebuilding Magnolia along with the guild we haven't been able to work."

"And we would usually leave Asuka with someone in Fairy Tail, but everyone is going to be busy taking missions as well."

"So in other words you need a babysitter?"

"Precisely."

Laxus had no idea if he was good with children. For the most part he didn't cross paths with them, but he saw how his gramps treated them. _It can't be so bad. _He's seen Asuka with Ezra, Natsu, Lucy, and his gramps. All he had heard was praise about the little girl, that she was sweet and had killer aim like her parents. "For three days and two nights?"

"Yes."

For the most part it was within his capabilities. He had more than enough room for the little girl in his house. Although he had to restock his fridge again. If push came to shove he had the Raijinshuu to lend him a hand and Lucy also told him that she was willing to help him as well. "I'll do it."

"Really?" Bisca looked at him surprised.

"Yeah, just make sure to give me a list of anything she allergic to and if there's anything I need to do for her."

"We will." Alzack grabbed Bisca's hand.

"When do you need to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"That means we're going to have to eat breakfast together."

"Breakfast together?"

"I don't want her to start crying when you leave her with me."

"She won't. She's a lot stronger than she looks."

"She may be, but I don't want to risk it. You can formally introduce me to her and she can become used to the idea."

"That sounds like a great plan."

"What time do we meet?"

"At nine am."

"I'll be here then."

"Thank you Laxus." Bisca smiled at him.

"You don't have to thank me. We're nakama." He shrugged feeling self-conscious with their kind smiles. "It's the least I can do for you. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask." And he meant it.

* * *

><p>"How did it go?" Bickslow asked Alzack and Bisca once they stepped out. Evergreen, Mavis, and Freed turned to look at them.<p>

"It went well." Alzack grinned at them as he held Bisca's hand. "He said to send in the next one."

"Next up is!" Freed announced.

This time Evergreen joined Bickslow in slapping her palms against the wooden railing.

"Romeo!"

"Romeo! Romeo!" Bickslow's babies yelled as they bounced in the air around them.

Romeo gulped as he got up from his seat.

Macao ruffled his hair. "He's not so bad." He whispered to him. "Just be straightforward with what you want to tell him."

"Got it." He said feeling slightly more confident.

"Go Romeo!" He heard Asuka and Lucy yell as he ran to the stairs. Bickslow waited at the top for him with his tongue sticking out. He held out a hand to him. Romeo slapped his hand against his as he ran passed him. Evergreen and Mavis smiled encouragingly at him, while Freed gave him a thumbs up.

With adrenaline pumping in his veins Romeo opened Laxus' door without knocking and froze when Laxus looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Come in and close the door."

"Aye sir." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

* * *

><p>Laxus bit back a smirk at Romeo's response. He could see the shock in his expression then melt into embarrassment. The boy was like an open book to him. "It seems that someone has been hanging around Natsu and Happy too much." He said as Romeo closed the door.<p>

"It's hard not to want to." Romeo said as he took a seat.

"I think its personal preference."

"Can you honestly say that you haven't swept in by them at least once?"

Laxus remained silent as he reflected on what Romeo's question. He remembered when Happy's egg had hatched and how he too had waited with belatedly breath with everyone else to see what it was. He was caught off guard by the blue cat that flew out the shell and talked before it landed on Natsu's head. He remembered the small ounce of amusement he felt that had him smile if only for a moment. "They can be contagious."

"I think that you're the only person that can get away with making an insult sound like a compliment."

"I practice in front of a mirror every night before going to bed."

Romeo snorted, his words had been unexpected and the serious way he said it didn't help. He pressed his hand against his mouth to stop any laughter from spilling out

Laxus grinned with his arms crossed as Romeo failed at containing his laughter.

Romeo never imagined that he would be sitting across from Laxus Dreyar laughing. The man always seemed intimidating to him. He remembered some of the things he heard the members say years ago when they talked about the Fantasia incident. It didn't help with forming a good opinion of the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

But that slowly began to change when Laxus returned with the others from Tenrou Island. He saw glimpses of the blonde in the forest close to the guild as if keeping an eye on it even though he wasn't a member at the time. He remembered wondering why he didn't just come in, why Master Makarov didn't just reinstate him.

Then in the Grand Magic Games Romeo was in awe of him like he had been with Natsu, Lucy and the others. The sight of him standing among the defeated bodies of Raven Tail was exhilarating. In that moment he believed Laxus Dreyar to be the Thunder God the Raijinshuu would sometimes say he was. The idea was further cemented when he won against one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jura. Romeo had cheered loudly for Laxus.

In the long run it had changed his opinion of Laxus, but Romeo was still intimidated to talk to the Lightning Mage. Placing him on a pedestal didn't help the matter and Laxus rarely talked with anyone other than the Raijinshuu, the Strauss siblings, Gildarts, and Master Makarov.

But now sitting across from him and laughing, Romeo saw that he wasn't a god. Laxus was a Mage like his father, Natsu, Lucy, and the others. A very strong Mage second only to Gildarts, but he was a man. He was a man that Romeo admired and respected from a far. Sitting across from him Romeo realized that it was okay to talk to him.

It felt nice.

"So Romeo," Laxus said. "What can I do for you?"

"I'll understand if you say no."

"First tell me what it is."

"I told Marie that I would help restock with the inventory and help make her product this winter. Well that was the plan for dad and me earlier in the year."

"Marie?" Laxus asked confused. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember from where.

"Dad's girlfriend."

He knew that after Macao divorced his wife and he began dating a younger woman. He remembered the old Mage once mentioning her name. _I didn't think they would last this long since he was always talking about not being tied down again. _The Dragon Slayer hid his surprise. "So she owns a store?"

"She used to, but now she sells her product in Max's Gift Shop."

Laxus was tempted to ask what he meant, but one look at his frown told him everything. He had no doubt that the members who waited those seven years still had yet to get back on their feet like they were before Tenrou Island. It seemed that not only had the members suffered, but so had their families. Winning the Grand Magic Games helped, but Tartarus attack on Fairy Tail and in a chain reaction Magnolia as well had set them back again.

"We wanted her to have a memorable Christmas this year, but as you already know things got in the way. Dad has found a good paying job that can allow us to make that possible."

"So you want me to take your spot until you get back."

Romeo nodded. "The latest we'll be back is in two days."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

He took a moment to contemplate the matter. Tomorrow he was supposed to meet with Alzack and Bisca in the morning and look after Asuka for the next three days. "What time is the inventory coming in?"

"Well it has to be picked up and the vendor doesn't open till eleven am."

He could take Asuka with him. "Alright, tell Marie that I will be in charge of picking up the inventory, but I will have to stop by your home around eleven for address of the vendor."

Romeo looked at him surprised.

"Is there anything else you need me to do for you?"

"I-I-I…" Romeo gulped when he felt his mouth go dry. "That's all."

"Then tell Freed to let your father come up."

He nodded and quickly got up before bowing to him. "Thank you Lax—."

"Don't." Laxus cut him off and met the boy's startled gaze. "We're nakama." He saw the way Romeo's gaze went wide with admiration before they went half lidded as he grinned and his cheeks got a hint of pink. In that one moment he reminded him so much of Natsu. At that time when Natsu gave him that look Laxus didn't know what he did to receive it and now with Romeo he was just as clueless.

Romeo nodded and gave him a thumbs up before he ran out of Laxus' office.

* * *

><p>"Next up is!"<p>

This time Gajeel joined Bickslow and Evergreen by banging his fists on the table, while Lily smirked at his antics.

"Macao!"

Half of the guild went up in a roar as the Mage stood up from his seat.

"Go get him!" Cana yelled in excitement.

Macao met his son in the bottom of the stairs. "So how did it go?"

"You're right." He grinned at his dad. "He's not so bad."

He ruffled his hair before beginning his climb up the stairs.

"Hurry it up Macao!" Wakaba yelled from his seat. "Don't tell me the old age is getting to you!"

"Screw you Wakaba!"

* * *

><p>"If this is about Marie—"<p>

"How did you know—"

"Romeo already asked me to help her."

"What?" He said completely dumbfounded.

"He asked me to help Marie while the both of you go on a job together."

Macao shook his head amused and at the same time he felt emotional because Romeo only went on missions with Alzack and Bisca, but now it seemed his son wanted to join him. "I told him that it wasn't necessary for him to come."

"Can you blame the boy for wanting to go," Laxus leaned back in his chair as the regarded Macao. "After the battle with Tartarus it's not a surprise that he wants to keep a close eye on you."

"I would rather have him keep a close eye on Marie. Magnolia doesn't seem as safe as it used to be."

Laxus couldn't argue with him there. There was the Phantom Lord incident and then also when he did the Thunder Palace, which threatened to destroy it. Then Tartarus came and wrecked a good proportion of the city. "I don't mean to knock your kid down, but she's going to have one of the strongest Mages in Fairy Tail helping her until the both of you get back." It went without saying that he would keep an eye on her until they got back. He would get one of the Raijinshuu to check up on her when he couldn't.

Macao chuckled and closed his eyes when he felt them burn with tears. How many times had he been forced to disappoint Marie and Romeo over the past seven years? Things were looking good this year with the missing members returning and making Fairy Tail whole again. Then they won the Grand Magic Games. Sure the whole Eclipse Gate had been scary like hell, but they survived it and their guild had been returned to them. Missions were coming in like crazy and he believed it couldn't get any better. But like all good things must come to an end those demons from the Books of Zeref came and threw their world upside down again. Yet they survived that ordeal, but not without scars. Scars that still needed to be healed.

He remembered how they had found Marie in the ruins of Fairy Tail digging through the rumble and calling out their names frantically. The way she cried when she saw him and Romeo. Now he can see a hint of fear in her gaze when he and Romeo leave for the guild. No matter how much he tried to reassure her it didn't change how she felt. It reminded him so much of when he tried to get Romeo to smile during those seven years that Makarov, Natsu, Lucy, and the others had gone missing. He felt disappointment and guilt for failing to reassure her.

But this time after this job was done he'll be able to stay home with her. He will make it right again. Knowing that Laxus will help and keep an eye on her while he was gone reassured him. It gave him faith that he could make things right again. As much as Marie feared losing him and Romeo, he feared that same toward her. This battle with Tartarus could have taken her from them. He needed to know that if anything were to happen in Magnolia then there will be someone to warn her, to look after her when it's not possible for him. _I can't lose her or Romeo. If I did I wouldn't know how to…" _Macao pressed a palm over his eyes when the tears came down.

"You better not be crying old geezer."

"Hey!" Macao protested weakly as he wiped at his eyes. "I'm not that old and have something in my eye."

"Well," Laxus looked to the side to give him some privacy, "I guess you can stay here until you clear that something out of your eye." It was the least he could do. The man looked really torn up about something and Laxus wasn't willing to pry. He believed that if Macao had wanted to talk about it then he would have said something by now. So he remained silent as the older Mage gathered his composure.

He remembered his grandfather saying. _"One's sadness is everyone's sadness."_ Laxus risked a glanced at Macao and felt unsettled to see the man he knew for years look so troubled. It didn't feel right to see him so down. His memories of the Mage consisted of him sitting with Wakaba. Both of them drinking, but they would greet him and inform him with what was going on in the guild when he would return from a job. The man was always grinning and it seemed like nothing in life could bring him down. But now that wasn't the case.

It didn't feel right to Laxus to see him like this.

His mind went to a certain Celestial Mage who seemed to have a gift for saying the right things. How in that moment Laxus wanted Lucy there with him. She would know what to say to Macao.

While Laxus was lost in his own thoughts he had no clue that Macao was grateful for his silence. It let him relieve some of his emotions without having to explain why he was feeling this way. He just wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

* * *

><p>"Gildarts!" Freed yelled.<p>

The once Fifth Master stood up from his seat only to end up tripping on the leg of a chair and completely shattering it along with the table that he stumbled on when he tried to catch his fall.

"Gildarts!" Erza's furious shout was drowned out by Gajeel's booming laugh.

The Crash Mage looked at the table and chair helplessly. He looked at the occupants of the table to see Max, Warren and Laki looking at him wide eyed and in shock. He couldn't blame them. The entire incident happened so abruptly. "Gomen." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dad."

Gildarts looked at his daughter to see her frowning.

"You okay?"

_I knew she'd always cared!_ He couldn't stop the warm feeling that came over him or the huge smile that curved on his lips. He was about to run toward her and pull her into a hug.

"Don't you dare." Cana said with her eyes narrowed on her father. She knew exactly what he wanted to do, but then his face fell and she sighed. "We can have dinner together." She bit back a smile when he eagerly nodded with unrestrained joy.

It was then Gildarts remembered something. "Lucy!" He pivoted to face the Celestial Mage and smiled at her. "Would you like me to return Laxus' coat?" He didn't realize his mistake until he saw her eyes go wide and her face turn red. This time he didn't mean to tease her, but wanted to do her a favor since he felt sympathetic toward her after the grilling Mira had given her.

He really didn't mean for the guild to hear.

"Gihihi. Bunny Girl has Laxus' coat?" Gajeel grinned at Levy. "I didn't know it was possible for him to separate from it. They must be really close."

"Stop teasing Lu-chan." Levy shoved him on the shoulder, but it only made the Iron Dragon Slayer chuckle.

"No wonder he didn't answer the question." Evergreen smirked.

"He let Cosplayer use it." Bickslow leaned on the railing at he watched Gildarts apologize sheepishly to Lucy. "Cosplayer! Cosplayer!" His babies chanted.

"We should have known." Freed crossed his arms. "Laxus-sama wouldn't let just anyone borrow his coat."

Lucy most definitely wasn't just anyone.

"I always thought his coat was like his armor." Mavis commented as she watched Lucy carefully hand the black fur trimmed coat to Gildarts. "It almost seems like this his way of wordlessly telling her that he's looking after her. He wants to protect her." She looked toward Freed who looked at her shocked. "Do you think I'm looking too much into it?"

The Raijinshuu looked at one another. _Could it be that Laxus felt something deeper than friendship for Lucy? _They knew that Laxus didn't do relationships. For some reason he avoided them like the plague and made sure to steer clear from the girls in the guild. They weren't blind to that fact that Laxus was very much sought after. Freed lost count on how many times he tried to disperse the women from clinging on Laxus and the few times that there were some bold men.

Although they weren't blind to the looks that Laxus sent Lucy. It was like he was searching for something, but didn't know what. Bickslow had once asked him about it, but Laxus seemed confused by what the Seith Mage was trying to tell him. They decided to leave the matter alone and instead watched what he would do. But that was thing Laxus would only look and not do anything. They learned from Mira that last night that had changed. He walked Lucy home.

"We don't know." Bickslow answered honestly.

"Laxus does what he needs to." Freed frowned. "It's now rare for him to do something he wants to."

"Sometimes he does things without reason," Evergreen said fondly, "and he hates it when people ask why because he feels that's the most complicated question to answer." She chuckled. "But it can also be because he hates answering questions."

"He hates many things and loves very few." Freed said and Bickslow nodded in agreement.

"But the things he loves—"

"He loves them fiercely." Mavis said with a smile.

"You know him well."

She shook her head. "I like to think that I know the Dreyar men well." She had the pleasure of knowing and traveling with Yury when she had still been alive. He was one of the three people who helped her found Fairy Tail. It was his son Makarov who made her vision come more to life. She didn't know much of Ivan other than he was against Makarov and his own son Laxus, but a part of her refused to believe he was evil. The man was in the wrong and needed someone to guide him back to where he belonged. She knew that Laxus at one point had lost sight, but found his way back home again. He wasn't as open with his feelings like his great grandfather, grandfather, and father. One had to look carefully for the signs, but she knew without a doubt that Laxus was like Yury and Makarov when it came to fiercely protecting what they loved most.

"Please be very careful with the coat Gildarts." Lucy said as she handed it to the Crash Mage. "It's important to Laxus."

"I will be." Gildarts promised as he held the coat with caution.

Mavis liked to think that Lucy also knew the Dreyar men well or at least she was getting to.

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Laxus asked Gildarts as he snatched his coat back from him. The faint smell of strawberries reached his lungs. His moody glare dropped as he regarded his coat.<p>

"Lucy says 'thank you'." He said watching amused as Laxus continued to look at his coat as if it intrigued him. "Just ask her out already."

"What?" Laxus looked up at him.

"You're smitten with her."

"No I'm—"

"It's adorable." He said as he placed his elbows on Laxus' desk and rest his chin on his palms.

"Shut up." Laxus growled. The Crash Mage just had to be one of the few people who could get under his skin. "Just tell me what you would like me to do for you."

"At the moment I have nothing in mind." Gildarts sighed. "Why don't we talk?"

"Talk?" Laxus looked at him skeptical.

"Yeah."

"We talked last night and this morning."

"I mean a heart to heart one."

"We're not doing that."

"Why not?"

"I don't need you to be a father figure to me."

"That's not my intention."

"Then what is your intention?"

"I want us to speak as friends… as equals."

"This should be interesting." He forced a chuckle feeling defensive. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Claudia Dreyar."

Hearing her name after seventeen years was like a stab to the heart. His hands fisted the fur on his coat. "What about her?"

"Have you gone to visit her grave?"

He wanted to curse at him, but his throat felt very dry. His mouth refused to open to spout words. He felt his jaw tremble. Laxus shook his head.

"I know how hard it can be." Gildarts sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "Just this year I went to visit Cornelia's grave."

Laxus looked at him surprised. Gildart's rarely ever mentioned his deceased wife.

"It was one of the hardest things I had to do. It hurt, but it felt liberating at the same time." Gildarts met his gaze. "You should try it one of these days."

"I'll think about it." The Dragon Slayer looked away from the Crash Mage.

"You know she wouldn't hold it against you. To her it wouldn't matter how many times you fell so long as you got back up." He grinned. "Doesn't it remind you of someone we know?"

"Why does it always lead back to Lucy?" Laxus glared at him. "What the hell are you, Mira, and gramps planning?"

"I'm innocent in all this, but now that you mention Lucy. The both of you have much in common. The both of you lost your mothers at a young age and had controlling fathers."

"You forget that her father actually loved her, while my shitty pops never did and is still alive."

"Those are only minor details." Gildarts shrugged them off. "I heard under good authority—"

"I think you mean a She-Devil."

Gildarts continued like he hadn't interrupted him. "That she also smells like your favorite fruit and lives on a street with the name of your favorite fruit."

"That's just a coincidence."

"I think not! These are clearly signs Laxus!"

"I thought Mira was the only matchmaker in Fairy Tail." The Lightning Mage rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming along.

"I'm just saying that she could help you." He stood from his seat. "It wouldn't hurt to ask."

"She didn't try to forget about her mother."

"Everyone copes with the loss of a loved one differently, but the pain is the same."

Laxus remained silent as the Crash Mage left his office with the faint smell of strawberries lingering in his lungs and coat.

* * *

><p>Nab had just stepped into Laxus' office when the guild doors opened. Some of the guild members looked to see an old man enter. They all smiled as they recognized him and greeted him warmly.<p>

"Yajima." Mirajane walked up to the elderly man. "It has been a while since we last saw you. How have you been?"

"I've been well." He smiled up at her kindly. "Is Makarov in his office?"

"Yes, he has been expecting you."

"Then I must make sure not to keep him waiting. Please excuse me Mira."

"Go right ahead." She stepped aside as she smiled sweetly at him. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." He told her and waved at a few of the members as he made his way to the stairs. He caught sight of Lucy by the bar with Gray, Erza, and Wendy. The four Mages saw him and waved. He nodded at them acknowledging their greeting and smiled. It was good to see them well.

He climbed up the steps and couldn't stop the way his smile grew at the sight of the Raijinshuu. "Freed. Bickslow. Evergreen." He called out to him.

"Yajima!" Bickslow grinned at him, while his babies chanted. "Welcome back! Welcome back!"

Freed smiled, happy to see him, but it was Evergreen who ran to him and hugged him.

"Oh sweet child." He patted her head. "I'm glad to see you are well."

"I can say the same to you." Evergreen said as she pulled back and glared at him. "You left before we could stop you."

"I had to check on a few things."

Mavis looked over her shoulder toward him. "Does that mean you'll be staying?"

"I believe so."

"Then you should have Mira draw you a number." The First told him eagerly. "It's not too late to add your name to the list."

"Draw a number?" he looked toward the Raijinshuu. "List?"

"It's something Master Makarov has Laxus doing."

"Oh no," Yajima frowned. "What does he have Laxus-kun doing now?"

"I think you should ask the Master."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"It's not bad." Mavis spoke. "I think it's good for Laxus."

"I trust your judgment First." Yajima sighed. "I must be going now. I don't want to keep Makarov waiting."

"Step right on through." Bickslow stepped aside to clear him a path.

"Thank you. In case I'm not able to cross paths with Laxus-kun today please give him my greetings."

"We will."

* * *

><p>"So you want me to help you look for a job?"<p>

Nab nodded.

"None of the jobs on the request board interest you?"

"None of them fit me. I want to find the job that is right for me. Can you help me?"

Laxus frowned as he thought over what Nab wanted him to do. He couldn't just pick one from the request board because he had no doubt that Nab already knew all the ones there. He could try asking Mira if she had any others. "I'm going to need some time."

"I don't mind waiting." Nab reassured him.

That Laxus did not doubt that. If push came to shove then he could always make one that could possibility suit Nab. He would have to pay him out of his own pocket, but Laxus had the money to spare and his gramps did say this was about helping his nakama.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door disrupted Makarov's line of thought. He cleared his throat. "Come in." The door opened and he couldn't resist smiling at his old friend. "Yaj."<p>

"Maki." Yajima stepped further into his friend's office and took a seat on one of the empty chairs.

"Finally you arrived." He chuckled. "For a moment I thought you might have gotten lost. I was debating about sending the Dragon Slayers to look for you."

Yajima shook his head. "I may be old, but I'm not that old Maki. Have a bit more faith in me."

"I always have faith in you, but you can't blame me for worrying."

"I stopped by the park today." A sad smile curved on his lips. "I haven't been in that park for years."

"Why did you go back today?"

"I wanted to smell the roses again. After what happened with that Demon… I almost died Maki." His voice shook. "I know one day we will all die, but I didn't want to die that way. I didn't want to die being choked to death."

"Yaj."

"I wanted to live my final days in peace. That was why I built the 8-Island. I wanted to be able to say that I lived when death would come to claim me." Yajima sighed. "Death came and I couldn't say that. Laxus and the Raijinshuu… your children gave me a second chance. I owe them a great deal. When I die I want to leave them with a world of peace, but there will never be peace so long as Zeref continues to exist."

"What are you trying to say?" Makarov asked him worried.

"I want join Fairy Tail in the battle against Zeref."

"There is no guarantee that we will…"

"If this is to be our last battle Maki then I would like to fight it beside you and the young ones."

Makarov felt his eyes burned with tears. After Mavis had told him of Zeref's threat he had hoped that it wouldn't lead to this. He didn't want to take his children to war again, but Tartarus changed all that. They had no choice but to fight Zeref now. Yajima was right. His children will never see peace so long as Zeref continued to live. "It would be an honor to fight beside you again."

"Just like the old days Maki."

Makarov nodded and squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears from spilling. "Tell me what you saw in the park." He said changing the subject. He didn't want to think about the pain his children would soon be confronting again. They were still in the process of getting on their feet again.

"I saw a sight that made me feel old and young at the same time. It filled me with hope and nostalgia. It was a very bittersweet feeling."

"What did?"

"You must understand that the last time I was at that park it was before Claudia gave birth to Laxus. It was under the large tree in the center of the park I saw her and Ivan sitting there. It was before he found out that…" He grew quiet when he saw the pain in Makarov's gaze. It was seventeen years for Makarov, but to him it was twenty four years and yet the amount of years didn't matter. The loss of such a kind heartedly woman had hit everyone who met her hard. Especially the Dreyar men who fiercely protected what they loved most, but they couldn't protect her from what took her in the end.

"Who did you see under the tree this time?"

"Laxus and Lucy." Yajima bit back a smile when he saw the surprise and joy chase away the pain in Makarov's gaze.

"Are you certain?" He asked not being able to hide the hope in his voice. Could it be that his grandson was finally thinking of settling down?

"As certain as the heart that beats inside my chest."

"This is wonderful news Yaj!"

"I had no idea Laxus-kun was going out with Lucy."

"They're not." He looked at him suspiciously. "Did you see them doing anything compromising?"

"Maki," Yajima scowled at him. "They were in a park filled with children. What kind of compromising position could they be in?"

"I was referring to a kiss Yaj," Makarov grinned at him. "And you accuse me of having a dirty mind."

Yajima's response was to sigh and rub his temples because he could feel a headache coming as Makarov's laughter echoed in the room.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Don't let your heart grow cold<strong>_

_**I will call you by name**_

_**I will share your road."**_

_**-Hopeless Wanderer (Mumford & Sons)**_

* * *

><p>AN: I would like to apologize for any grammatical errors. I tried to proofread it, but after working on this for over five hours my brain is fried. Originally this chapter was supposed to conclude the first day for the Healing Arc but you can see that didn't happen. More characters than I hadn't planned for made cameos, so it has become longer than I expected. The next chapter should conclude the first day. We still have a few characters to check up on again before night comes to Magnolia.<p>

The old man has been revealed to be Yajima. He's gonna be appearing a lot more so I hope you guys like him. As for what he had to go check up on, it will be revealed in the chapters to come. More of what happened to Laxus' mom has been revealed and more of his memories with her will appear as the fic progresses. I know there wasn't much of Lucy in this chapter, but there will be more of her in the next one. I hope you guys liked how this chapter came out.

I'm also going to make a change to one of the pairings. It will no longer be NatsuxLisanna. I have another person in mind for Natsu and after much consideration and due to a really awesome fanfic writer *cough* Dragon'sHost *cough* I have decided to pair up Lisanna with Bickslow. Can you imagine how they would tag team to tease Laxus and Lucy!? Ohhh let the fun begin.

Now I would like to thank: **Blessed Unrest**, **snapeygirl**, **Eien ni Touko** (I hope your exam went well! I'm so glad you liked the Lucy & Mavis interaction cus there will be more to come. ;) Sadly I didn't come up with the poem. It's from Mary Poppins. Don't worry about this fic leading to "Letting Go". In a few more chapters that what if scenario will be taken out the picture, so you can rest assure that LaLu will have a happy ending, but there's a high chance that many tears will be shed before that happens. In other words, be very prepared.), **LittlePrincessNana**, **GemNika**, **Nightmare Senshi**, **Halloween Wishes** (welcome to the Plue wagon. X) ), **scallywag4real**, **nerdfightersunshine**, **Feueriris**, **W1n6s-0f-F1r3**, **Goddess Of Darkness 97**, **gujennif**, **Dragon'sHost**, **sakura-moonrise-hime**, **Guest **(I'm so happy you like the flashback of Laxus and Claudia. There will be plenty more to come ;) ), **LD** (Please don't apologize for the grammar mistakes! =) I understood perfectly and it means a lot that you still left a review), **ivey**, **justloverly** (lol I hope you liked this one), **anthonymasen0620**, **Liani**, and **ShadowFoxDemon** as well as everyone who added this fic to their favorites and/or alerts. You guys are truly amazing! This fic has over 200 alerts and it has become my most alerted one! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you guys so much! =D

I would also like to give a huge shout out to everyone who followed me on LaLu week! You guys are so amazing! I wanted to let you guys know that I'm taking prompts for "A Dragon Slayer's Mate", so you have any please don't hesitate to shoot it through a review here or in "A Dragon Slayer's Mate."

With that said please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I would love to hear from you guys and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. =)


End file.
